Chosen?
by lebanese
Summary: Ron is chosen.. but for what.. you have to read the story to know.. its first year in high school doesn't include STD or Lotus Blade.. Disclaimer: I own the story only
1. Whats happening to me?

I haven't thought of any pairing yet... if you like Kim and Ron to hook together i can do that.. but if not I can make it like they are just best friends who care for each other...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron was at his bathroom... looking at his reflection in the mirror... rememebring every thing that happened to him...Splash... he washed his face with water... he has beenhaving strange dreams for a month now..Splash he washed his face again... he could feel something wrong going on with him... todays mission proved it...

Flash Back:

_It was like any ordinary mission... Ron and Kim went to stop Drakken from taking over the world... things got bad and they were captured... Kim was unconcious next to him in the cell... he had treated her wounds from what her mother taught him just in case... he then heard Drakken talk about his victory in the next room... his eyes sparked with anger and he hit the wall next to him... what happened next shocked him... the wall had crumbled on impact... he shook it of and carried Kim... he took her out and to the hospital... her mother took care of Kim.. it was nothing just a concusion.. she bandaged his arm from where he hit the wall... she asked him what happened... he said he was hit by Shego's plasma... he then went for his home and entered the bathroom getting ready for bed..._

End Flash Black...

"Whats happening to me?"Ron asked hisreflection in the mirror... Rufus lept on his sight...

"I dunno" Rufus squeked...

Ron patted on Rufus's head.. "Lets go forbed little body..."

"Ok" Rufus nodded and wentwith Ron forbed... Ron was tired from what he had done in the cell.. so he drifted to sleep almost instantly...

_To be continued.._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As of many of my stories... the first chapter will be a small one but the others will be about 1k each...


	2. Its true?

Since I only recieved one vote.. its K/R pairing...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron was in his bed sleeping.. or something like it...he was dreaming... about creatures only mentioned in myths.. he was fighting them?...

_Ron was fighting an orge... he blocked but was kicked away towards a wall... the next thing he knows when he stands up is the orge waving its club at Kim..."NOO!" Ron shouted.. too late... the club impacted and sent Kim flying in the air... she hit the ground..Ron aproached her... he sadly closed her eyes... "Why?"... he started to cry... then a light from the sky hit him..._

_"Arise" a voice was heard.._

_"Who are you?" Ron stood up..._

_"I am nature" the voice replied.._

_"WHAT?... I will not let you take her" Ron stood by Kim with tears stroaming from his eyes..._

_"I am not here for her young warrior" .._

_"young warrior?" Ron was confused..._

_"Wake up... your destiny awaits you..."_

Ron stood up in his bed... sweat staining his cloth... "Why is this happening to me?"... it was too much... why couldn't it be Kim...no... he shook that idea away... he didn't want her to suffer this..."Its probably my imagination..." it was the only logical explanations.. probably he was hit by some ray and he is halusinating..."Yeh its my imagination" he convinced himself and looked at the clock near him... 3 am..."Damn.." Ron cursed... he tried to sleep again... but he couldn't.. how could he?... he just dreamt about his best friend being killed... he jumped out of bed.. entered the shower... stripped of and started taking a shower... "What the hell?"... he noticed a tatoo on his right hand... it was a green leaf..."Something is going on... I better ask Wade..." he thought for a minute... "No... Kim will get worried sick.." he thought again.. "I'll just let him check it for me..."..."Am I talking to myself?... something is definantly wrong with me" he concluded...after ten long minutes... he jumped out of the shower.. put some cloth on.. it was still three in the morning... what could he do?... "I'll take a walk"...he got out of the house.. the sky was still dark.. for some reason he ended up in middleton..."What the hell am I doing here?"...He looked around... he heard something... something cracking... like a branch being stepped on... Ron slowly approached the sound and found a Roc ( giant eagle ) standing their... "What the hell?"... he yelled... the Roc noticed him... "Shit!"...it attacked... Ron dodged some deadly pecks but got a good share of punishment... finally he hit it in the face killing it..."What?".. the bird was knocked towards the school building.. normal.. except the building was thirty feet away...Then Ron blacked out and woke up in his bed..."Please let this be a dream" he wished... he looked at his cloth... he was still wearing his bijamas... he lifted the sleave.. and there was no tatoo.."Few..." he looked at the clock... 5am... " I still have some time before school..." he put his head on the pillow... and fell asleep...

RING! RING! RING!

Ron woke up tired... really tired... he had little memory of his 'dream' the day before... he shook it away and took a shower.. "AHH!" he yelled as the cold water hit his body.."Where did the wa..." he stopped as he remembered that he showered in his 'dream'... "just a coincidence... yes..." he assured him self... he put on some cloth and entered the kitchen...

"Honey are you ok?" his mother asked as she noticed the lack of sleep...

"Yeh just a bad dream..." he spoke...

"I fixed you breakfast.. eat so that you can go to Kim" his mother reminded him..

"Oh right KP" he remembered and dug into the food... in a few minutes he was done.. his mother smiled at his enthusiasm to meet Kim...

"Ok go now son" she said as she smiled...

"Thanks Mom." he kissed her scooped up Rufus from the table who was still eating...

"Hey!" Rufus objected..

"Sorry little body... gotta see KP... i'll buy you a Naco" Ron reassured him as they got out of the house..

"Naco"Rufus squeked..

In the hospital,

Ron entered the hospital and went for the nurse.."Sorry Iam here for Kimblery Ann Possible... she checked here yesterday"...

"oh yes.. room 102..." the nurse replied..

"Thanks" Ron thanked and ran towards her room... he entered it."Hey KP"...

"hey Ron... how are you?" she asked remembering their mission yesterday and looked at his bandaged hand..."are you ok?" she asked in concern...

"I am fine KP... I guess Shego hit me with her plasma... any ways it was you that was hurt bad.. how are you?.." Ron asked as he sat next to her...

"Fine... just a concusion...by the way..." she looked into Ron's eyes... "Why did you get us out?"...

"Oh..."Ron thought..." The wall in our cell... fell"

"Fell?" Kim raised an eye brow...

"Yeh.. Drakken has to pick better lairs next time..." Ron joked with his goofy smile..

Kim gave him a playful elbow... "Don't tell him that ok?... we almost got killed by the last time you gave an advice..."

"Hello" Rufus jumped out of Ron's pocket..

"hello Rufus... you alright?" she patted his head...Rufus jumped and hugged her...

"yes-Naco" he squeked..Kim looked at Ron..

"Don't ask" he put his hand in her face.. she giggled..

"There you are love birds" Kim's mother entered the room...

"MOM!" Kim was teased...

"Comon Mrs.P..." Ron was a bit annoyed...but happy?...'what?'... he asked himself...

"Any ways.." Kim's mom giggled..."the school was attacked"

"What?" Kim asked... Ron feared..

"it's on the news... "Kim's mom turned on the TV...

"...It appears that Middleton high school was attacked... as you can see tthe face of the building is slightly damaged..."the reporter pointed at the area.. where the Roc.. landed from Ron's punch?..."School will continue normally.. this is not considered as a terrorist attack..."

Kim looked at Ron worried... "Ron looks like you can't escape school..." She joked and recieved no reply... Ron was staring eyes widened at the screen.."Ron?" Kim was worried...

"its... true" Ron muttered...

In some temple,

A monk appeared another one..."is it true?"the monk asked...

"Yes... it appears that the prophecy has skipped a generation... it has chosen a teenager...may God be with him" the other monk responded..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

hope you like it... R&R...


	3. Weird school day

Chapter 3 hope you like it...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ron...honey are you ok?"Kim's mom approached Ron...

"huh...yeh got dazed out their... I better go to school" Ron picked up his bag and ran out...

"Are you sure?" Kim asked..."You look tired"

"I am fine KP..."before he got out..."Be careful" he said and ran for school..

"Careful?" Kim was confused...

On the way,

"What the hell is going on?" Ron was cursing..."What is happening to me?... what did i do to deserve this?".."WHAT?" he snapped lightning was heard...normal.. except there was no clouds in the sky...Ron looked in disbelief... "I need some help on this..."..he was entering the school...

"Watch out!" one of the workers yelled as part of the building was falling on Tara and Bonnie...Ron's eyes snapped open and wind blew around him... the wind knocked Tara and Bonnie safely out of the way of the crash...

"What the hell happened?" Bonnie spoke as she was helped on her feet by Tara...

"A seiling was falling on us... who saved us?" she looked around and saw only Ron was their

Ron snapped out of it... he noticed what he just did... he ran inside the school before anyone could ask any questions...Ron got by Kim's locker and dialled Wade's number on the computer..."Wade... i need a favor"...

"Name it" Wade appeared on thescreen..

"I need you to research something for me"

"What?"

"I don't know... myths prophecies... Rocs.. orges... every thing about mystical creatures you can find..." Ron responded...

"Why?" Wade raised an eyebrow...

"Its.. complicated.. can I count on you..."Ron asked with pleading eyes...

"Sure thing buddy..." Wade started typing and disappeared from the screen.. Ron closed the closet and gave out a breath...

"Go to class Stoppable!" Barken was next to him... "You have P.E.(sports) first hour... i will enjoy it..." Barken gave a devil smile and left...Ron just sighed and followed Barken...He entered the room where the cheerleaders were there along with the foot ball teams..."Todays sport... Dodge ball" Barken threw a ball for Brick..."First team foot ball players.. second team.. hehe... Stoppable and the rest.."

"Your kidding right?" Tara spoke in defence of Ron and the others...

"Stay out of this Tara... begin" Barken announced...after one minute of the game all were on the ground except Ron adn the foot ball players...

"hehehe.. Stoppable finally... nice" Brick said as he aimed a deadly throw at Ron...Ron didn't move...

"Throw it already... I am bored..." one of the players was getting bored...

Brick threw it ... it was launched with a speed no human eye can detect... few inches from impact with Ron's face... it was stopped...all the players gasped it was Ron..."Bored?" Ron prepared the ball..."Let me juicen things up a bit" Ron said with a smirk..all the players broke into laughter until a ball hit Brick in the face atleast breaking his nose.. the ball got back to Ron's hands..."I surrender" he said in a sarcastic way as he went for the showers..."Felix?" he asked before he left...

"yeh?" Felix responded... he was surprised like any one else...

Ron threw him the ball... "Take care of buisness..."

"Will do" all the students who were on the ground stood up and took balls...

"oh boy" one of the players spoke...

Ron left and stopped as he heard players wincing in pain.. he smiled and continued for the shower...he arrived.. before he could take off his cloth he heard foot steps... giant ones... he looked behind him only to see an orge ( a creature with green skin twice the size of a human with a club as a weapon)..."What the hell?" Ron jumped and missed a swing...the creature pinned Ron to the wall...he was choking Ron with the club until Ron over powered it and threw it at the door of the bath room breaking it... he jumped and kicked the creature in its face breaking its neck..Ron reached the ground...how the hell did he learn to move like that?...He looked at where the creature was leing dead..."Now how am I gona expla..wow" the creature vaporized..."I guess thats what happened to the Roc..." he stopped as he realized something he didn't realize before...he knew their names...how?...he entered the showers...he winced in pain as the water hit his bruised body...He then noticed that the leaf tatoo was back and was glowing green... it then disappeared... he then noticed that his injuries were gone... the pain stopped and the wounds seiled..."This is getting high on the weirdness scale..."...after ten minutes he emmerged wearing his cloth... he entered the Gym on his way back to class... no one was there...he was walking until he felt terribly ill..."ahh..." he fell on one knee...

"Ron-man.." Felix had entered the Gym and went for him.. "are you ok?"

"Yeh I am fine" Ron stood up by Felix's help..

"That was some weird skills you showed back there..." Felix congrajulated him..

"Tell me about it" Ron joked and continued his walk for class...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R&R..next chapter 'weird mission'... Ron realizes he has more powers..


	4. Weird mission

Ron was getting more sick by the minute...he couldn't explain it... something was wrong with him..."May I be excused?" he asked Barken who was teaching the class...Barken looked at Ron's condition...

"Make it snappy..." Barken responded..

"Thanks" Ron said and went for the nurse office... he lost balance and held on the wall near Kim's locker..."erh..." he fell to the ground unconcious...then a cheerleader entered the Corridor.. it was Tara..

"Ron?.."she walked near him and tested his temperature... "Oh my God" he was burning up..."Ron are you ok..." she shook him...

In Ron's dream,

"Save me" Ron heard a voice...he was in adark forest...he shook his head.. "Save me" the sound was heard again...

"Who are you?" Ron asked...

"I am your sister" the figure responded and faded...

Back to reality,

"Ron are you ok?.. wake up..." Tara shooked him...

"Stoppable.. wake up" she had called Barken..

Ron's eyes opened..."what happened?" he asked...

"You fainted.. are you sick?" Tara asked.. Ron laughed...

"Either that or I am a brain case" he got up...

Beep Beep Beep

The Kimmunicater beeped.. Ron picked it out of his pocked..."What up Wade?" Ron asked using Kim's catch phrase...

"Ron... you need to go to a bul..are you ok?" Wade asked as he looked at how pale Ron's face was...

"I am fine.." Ron straightened his stand... "Where?"

"Near the school.. a building caught fire and is burning.. the fire department had tried every thing they can.. there are some people trapped on the final roof... they can't reach them.. they wanted Kim but she is in the hospital and y..."Wade was cut of..

"I am there" Ron spoke as he ran out side the school...

"That boy is just not normal" Barken spoke in disbelief..

"Tell me about it"Tara smiled...

At Ron,

He was running at inhuman speed he reached the sight..."Whats going on?" Ron asked a fire cheif...

"Some people are stuck on the final floor.. we can't reach them...we calle.." he stopped as he noticed Ron wasn't at his side any more..."What are you doing?" he asked as he saw Ron ready to go in...

"Saving them"Ron responded as his back bah changed into a jet pack...

"But we called for Kim Possibl.." the cheif was cut of...

"She is sick I am covering for her..." Ron responded as the wings of the jet opened..

"And you are?" The chief asked raising an eyebrow...

Ron just rolled his eyes... the jet launched and Ron went for the top floor... he crashed into a window... the wings were cut of buy the impact on the wall...Ron rolled inside .. he looked at the damaged jet pack... "great".. he took it of and threw it... he then heard a cry... "Hold on!" he yelled as he dodged part of the fallign ceiling..."Where are you?" he yelled...

"In here.." it was a little girl... "Help!".. she yelled as she started choking from the smoke...

"Hold on!" Ron started making his way for her until a fire wall was getting near him... it must have been a hidrogen tank or something..."No" he spoke as he put his hands infront of him... his death didn't come.. he opened to see that a green armour had protected him..."What?"... the armour retracted to his body again..."Whatever" Ron spoke of frustration..."Iam coming" he started making his way again... it was a steel door... he broke it with a kick..."I am here.. where are you?"...

"In the closet" the girl responded...Ron ran to the closet and opened it... it was a girl 6 or seven years old...he held her in his hands..

"Hold on" he started going back from where he came...but the passage was blocked by fire...Ron's eyes focused...

Out side,

"We need a miracle to put out this fire..." The chief stopped as a drop of water hit his hand.."What the hell?" he looked at the sky that was bright and clear a while ago... now it was raining and full with black clowds.."Thank God" the Chief thanked for this miracle... wind blew and directed the rain on the building the fire started fading away... the crowd cheered at the miracle not knowing that it wasn't a miracle.. it was caused by Ron...

Back at Ron,

The fire had faded...Ron lost his balance but put his hand on the wall to regain it..."Are you ok mister?" the girl asked... Ron looked at her and smiled...

"Yes Iam fi.." he stopped as the floor under her cracked and she fell.. he caught her hand and pulled her out... the building was falling apart...

"oh God" the fire chief spoke in disbelief...

Ron looked at the girl he held her in his hand... "What can I do?".. he asked him self... then an idea struck him..."I wish I had a better idea..." he took a position and started runing at the wall..."hold on" he told the girl as he turned his back towards the wall and shielded the girl with his arms...the wall got destroyed and Ron emerged... he pulled out a grabbeling hook and shot it at a balcony on a building opposite to the one he jumped from... the swinged with the girl and landed away from the crowd... he let go of the girl..."you ok?" he asked.. the girl nodded... he was getting ready to run away...until the girl held his hands...

"Wait.. who are you?" the girl looked at him...

Ron took of her hand.. "no one" and he ran away...the ambulence and fire department went for the girl and gave her oxygen...

"Thanks" The cheif spoke as he looked at Ron running away...

At the hospital,

Kim and her mother were at the entrance looking at the news..

"... we are here live where a young teen hero had just saved a girl from certain death on the last floor.. many reported that this teenager recieved a lot of punishment and burns..."a reporter spoke..at the same time Ron entered the hospital... he looked at Kim and fell to the ground unconcious..

"RON!" Kim rushed for him...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know this chapter was small but next one will be big.. Ron finds about his sister and goes to get her...R&R


	5. My sister

Chapter 5.. I am trying to put as much detail as I fcan without making the story boring...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim was in Ron's room waiting on for her mother's report...she looked at his injuries..."Why did you go alone?"... she started to cry...then her mother entered the room..."How is he?" Kim asked concerned.. her eyes were dry.. she must have cried a lot..her mother was a bit happy..

"nothing serious... he was just tired a lot... he has minor injuries that will heal in a day or two...but his leg is injured a bit.. it will heal in a week" she stopped as she saw Ron start to move.. "or in a couple of hours.." she smiled.. Kim raised an eye brow and looked behind her to see Ron starting to open his eyes...

"Ron!" she ran and hugged him...Ron winced from the pain.. Kim realized it and backed away from him.. "I thought I lost you.." tears started falling on her cheeks...Ron wiped them away and tried to talk.. it was difficult.. Kim put her finger on his lips surprising him and her self.. "Don't.. you are hurt.." she smiled.. Ron smiled back and went back for sleep..."will he be ok?".. she asked as she looked at her mother who was smiling and looking at the 'soon to be couple'.. "What?" Kim asked confused..

"Oh nothing... now sleep tight.. you will need to start taking back missions since Ron can't cover for you any more.." Kim's mother told her as she checked Ron's status.. "he will be up by tomorrow.. i'll keep him an extra day just in case..."

"Thanks" Kim hugged her mother... "Mom.. can I sleep here?".. her mother gave her a questioning look..."just in case of emergancy.." Kim explained.. her mother smiled..

"Ok dear.. but not so loud" Kim's mom joked as she left the room..

"MOM!" Kim yelled and turned red... she then looked at Ron on the bed.. 'he is so cute when he sle... wow... did I just think Ron is cute?.. i mean yeh he is nice and all but not that nice...erh.. that concusion must be getting into me'.. she shook it off and slept on the couch..

Ron was having a dream,

He was in the dark forest again.. "Hello" he yelled...then a little girl with black hair and brown eyesabout 13 years old..came near him.. "Who are you?" Ron asked...

"I am your sister... can you help me?" She asked the surprised Ron..

"Sister?" he asked...he then shook his head.. "How?" he asked...the small girl smiled...

"Ask our parents... they will tell you where to find me.. and hurry.. I can't hold them back any longer.."the girl took a fighting stance..

"Who?" Ron asked..

"You know who.. hurry.. please" the girl pleaded... then Ron woke up.. he sat up in his bed sweating.. Kim woke up too...

"Ron are you ok?" she asked concerned... Ron looked into her worried eyes... he wiped away some of his swet..

"Yeh fine KP... I need to go to the bath room..." Ron got up and went for the bathroom he closed the door behind him...Kim looked at him worried and went back to sleep suddenly she remembered something...

'Wasn't his leg injured.. how?' she stood up and looked at the door...

Ron was inside the bathroom looking at the mirror..."Can it be?.. a sister... why haven't my parents told me yet?... how could they leave her.. she is just 13.. how can she live alone in the forest... i have to go save her.. but Kim.. I can't tell her about what is happening to me... she will go nuts and think I am crazy or something... I'll ask my parents tomorrow..." Splash.. he washed his face with water and entered his room to find Kim staring at him.. "What?" he asked in confusion.. Kim looked at his leg and back at him...

"Your leg... how did it heal so fast?" Kim asked both in happiness and confusion...Ron didn't get it.. "My mom told me that it was injured... it would have taken atleast a week to heal... how did it heal so fast?"

Ron looked at her nervously.. "It must have been a glitch or something.." it was his only excuse.. luckly Kim bought it.. she ran and hugged him..."KP.. something wrong?" he asked surprised...

"I thought I lost you last night... don't ever do that to me again.. promise.." she looked into his eyes.. he looked at hers..

"yes" was his anwser... they knew that they should break the hug... but for some reason they didn't want to...Ron was the first one to break the silence..."You should go back to sleep.." he spoke in a gentle way..Kim snapped out of it...

"Yeh your probably right.." she went for the couch and Ron for the bed..

"KP" Ron called her name..

"Yeh?" she anwsered..

"Thanks" he thanked her with a smile..

"For what?" she asked confused...

"For being there for me..."Ron anwsered and drifted into sleep..

"Any time Ron.."she slept as well...

In the morning,

Ron slowly woke up.. he opened his eyes to find Kim's mom in his room... she looked at him and smiled..

"Good morning wonder boy" she approached and checked his leg...

"Wonder boy?" Ron asked confused..

"You leg healed in a matter of hours.." her sound had a hint of happiness and shockness...

"Oh that.. must have been a glitch in the X-ray machine or something.." Ron used the excuse he used with Kim hoping that it would work again.. his luck had ran out.. it didn't... Kim's mother looked at him straight in the eye with seriousness...

"There wasn't a glitch in the machine because i double checked the result by feeling your leg.. there was a bone injury... and many burns that would take days to heal... i checked you this morning.. they were gone.. infact all of your injuries are gone... and your hand injury that you claimed to have recieved it from Shego's plasma.. you lied to me.. if you had recieved it from her plasma it would have been a burn.. not a bruise.. a bruise that only happens when crushing a wall with your hand.. " she stopped.. Ron's eyes snapped open... "Wade got me this film.." she spoke as she entered it in the video... Ron was in it when he smashed the wall... "he got it from Drakken's secruity.. luckly Drakken hadn't seen it yet.. so only me and Wade know you have this power...What happened to you?".. she asked in concern..Ron looked at her... he knew that she would keep his secret.. so he just gave a breath and told her every thing that had happened to him...

"So you know why I hadn't told any one... I knew no one would believe me.. heck I didn't believe it in the first place.. but then these creatures started appearing..." he stopped as Kim's mom asked him..

"Creatures?" she asked onfused..

"Mystical creatures started attacking me in school..." he was cut of..

"So that explains all the destruction going on there..." she concluded.

"Yes... and there were dreams.." he continued.. " i dream about these creatures.. but i dreamt something different yesterday.. i doubted it at first but todays dream approved it..."

"Approved what?" she asked in concern.. Ron looked at her..

"I have a sister..." he was cut of..

"YOU WHAT?" She was surprised.. it wan't her daughter but that was a stunner..

"That was my same reaction... sh..." he stopped as his parents entered the room...Kim's mother noticed it and sat on the couch.. "Hey mom, dad" he welcome them..

"Hey Ron.." his mother smiled and looked at Kim's mom.. "How is he?".. Kim's mom smiled.

"He is fine.. he can go home right now.. but he has something to ask you.. right Ron?" She looked at Ron who was motioning no in his head..

"What son?" his dad asked... Ron sighed and looked at his parents...

"Mom dad... do i have a sister?" Ron asked.. his parents were shocked...

"Sis... Sister?" his mother muttered... and looked at her husband.. this hesitation cofirmed Ron's thought.. this got him fumed...

"Son.." his dad sat next to him on the bed.. "You did have a sister..." Ron's eyes snapped open on the 'did'.. like she is not his sister any more.. "When she was young she started showing strange powers... this got us freaked... we feared for your safety.. and we gave her to a monastary..." Ron was more frustrated..

"You what?" he asked calmly...

"Ron.. you must realiz.." his mother was cut of by him..

"You gave her up because she had a GIFT?" Ron snapped...

"Please son keep your voice do.." his father was cut of..

"How can I keep my voice down when I know that my little sister is out there alone.." Ron got angrier by his parents attempts in calming him down..

"She had strange powers Ron... she was dangerous" his mother tried to justify her act..

"So you threw her out because she had powers... "Ron looked at Kim's mom.. she nodded.. "Then you should have thrown me out too..."

"What?" His parents said in unision..

"I am going to find her..." he entered the bathroom and almost emmerged instantly wearing his cloth.. "Don't try to stop me" he warned and left.. his parents looked at Kim's mom who was angry at them as well..

"Amie.. what did he mean?" his mother was worried.. Kim's mom put the film in again.. and Ron's parents gasped as Ron destroyed the wall..."oh no" his mother muttered...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Ron finds his sister and finds out that she has the other half of the powers...R&R...


	6. Giant bird?

thx for reviews...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron had taken a flight for the monastry his parents called and gave him a while ago...'howcould they do this to her, me us.. we are family and now she is alone.. and propably against these creatures... God make me be there in time...'

Mean while at the Monastry,

The place was being over run by orges and skeletons... the monks were trying there best to fight them back but it wasn't enough.. then a young 13 year old girl with black her and brown eyes wearing a green armour with a bow entered... she fired an arrow that killed an orge and went for two skeletons.. "Keep fighting my brothers.." she encouraged them.. it worked... the odds were turned the monks started winning...after the fight was over a monk approached her...

"Sister... we cannot hold them back any more... are you sure your brother is on the way?" the monk asked as he removed he looked at the death infront of him...the little girl looked him in the eyes..

"You were always there for me when I grew up... it is my honor to call you brother... don't ever give up... my brother is on the way I can sense it..." she smiled and hugged the one who raised her... then a dragon entered the Monastry with a black skeleton on it...the girl looked at her father...

"go my sister... we can protect our selves.." he puts his hand on her shoulder.. the girl nods and launched at the dragon.. and turned... Invisible?... she ran at inhuman speed... literly... and did a 360 kick on the chin of the dragon and landed infront of the skeleton she pulled out a small dagger she had with her and was going to stab him with it.. but the skeleton kicked her away.. she fell ten feet to the ground... she got up dazed and was watching in slow motion as arrows were comming straight at her... she dodged them all (just liek the matrix:P).. and fired a bow that hit the skeleton in the head smashing its skull... it vaporized... now only the dragon remains... all the monks gathered around it and started saying prayers.. the dragon fell asleep and hit the ground with a loud thud.. the girl approached it...

"What do we do with it brother?" she asked her brother as he closed his prayer book...the monk approached her...

"We can tame it... with your powers sister, when you are powerful enough you can summon it to be on your side... never forget that some creatures will fight on your side..." the monk adviced..

"I know brother..." she smiled and wissled a unicorn with wings entered walking or rather flying to the room.. "How are you doing?".. she asked as she rubbed his head.. the monks smiled... even if she was chosen... she is still a child that needs to have fun... mean while the doors opened... on instict Ron's sister disappeared... the monks hid awaiting her judgement.. she slowly approached the man who entered... or teenager.. she looked at him...

"Hello.. any one here?" Ron asked looking around for any sign of life...

"Brother?" His sister asked as she materialized in front of him... Ron's jaw hit the ground... she smiled..."Its me... your sister..."... Ron shook his head ..

"Right... erh... how did y.." Ron was cut of before he could finish his question... a monk approached..

"Come my children.. I shall explain every thing.." the monk told him and they all entered a private room... the monk closed the door and motioned them to sit down.. they did so.. he started talking... "There is a prophecy... that nature every five hundred years will choose a man that will take down those evil creatures... but this time.. it skipped a generation...instead of choosing a grown man.. it chose two teenagers who complete each other... you have offensive powers.. she has defensive powers... but you are not fully dependent on each other... you have defensive powers as well as she has offensive ones... before you ask the nature split the powers between two persons because you are not fully grown.. if nature gave you both powers.. your soul would be torn apart." the monk finished...

"Ow" Ron spoke earning a gigle from his sister. the monk smiled... "So.. what are our powers...?" Ron asked as he was barely able to sit down...the monk looked at him and smiled..

"You have offensive powers as I told you before.. your minor powers are super strength.. super endurance.. enchanced speed and enchanced agility.. as for your main power.. it is telequeneces..." the monk noticed the confused look on Ron's face... "It means moving things with your mind...as for your sister.. she has defensive powers.. super speed... super agility... the power to become invisible... enchanced strength... and enchanced endurance... as for her main power.. it is raising force field..."That interested Ron.. he looked at his sister...she smiled and nodded she gathered her strength at summoned a small force field the size of an apple... "As you can see... her powers are not fully grown yet.. she mastered her minor.. but her main power is very hard to estapblish and maintain.. she is still young at age... she cannot create large force fields or maintain them for a long time.. I hope you don't have to be in that situation... now you mus..." the monk stopped as there was a loud boom.. he looked at them.. "Hurry we must fight along side our brothers..." Ron and his sister nodded and ran towards the main hall joined the fight... the fight was over as fast as it begun... there were cheers then Mira( Ron's sister)'s horse approached... Ron was surprised by that...she looked at him..

"Nice isn't it?" She asked... Ron just nodded... "I raised it since it was small... it is faithfull for me... it is a pegasus horse... I can ride it and it will fly me any where..." Ron was surprised..

"Er right.. so sis.. I haven't got your name ye.." she interupted him by giving him a big hug...

"Mira... and you are?" she asked as she broke the hug..

"Ronald or Ron... so how are things..." he asked... Mira got upset...

"Not good... in the past week I lost many I grew next too... but it is ok.. you are here... we will all go with you" she motioned to the monks behind her she nodded..

"wow.. i mean thats great but where will they sleep?" Ron asked Mira.. a monk smiled and approached..

"its ok brother.. we already talked to a sister Monastry... they allowed us to stay there as long as we need... " Ron smiled and raised his hand to shake the monks..."we don't shake here brother.. we hug.." Ron raised an eye brow and recieved a hug that almost cracked every bone in his body...the monk let go of him. "we will leave in an hour... you can have your privacy.." the monk smiled again and left them alone...

Ron and Mira took a walk out side... "so... how are our parents?" Mira asked... Ron didn't know how to answer... "they left me when I was little right?. Mira was sad..

"They didn't appreciate the gift you have..." Ron tried cheering her up... "But i don't care... i will take care of you either in our hous or in the monastry." Ron smiled his goofy smile... that cheered her up... she hugged him and a tear ran down her cheek.. "now now... no need to get emotional..."..

Mira smiled.. "So... what weapon have you mastered?" Mira asked... Ron was nervous... he didn't master a thing... "I master the Bow... so you must master the sword right?".. Ron was speechless... Mira just gave out a breath... she threw him a sword... and fired an arrow... Ron sliced it in half... That surprised Ron... Mira smiled and fired three arrows at a time.. he cut them all.. then she used her super speed she was firing arrows like a maching gun would fire bullets... Ron slashed them all.. she ran out of arrows... "So you did master it" she spoke as she smiled..

Ron was exhausted.. "Ya think?" Mira giggled...

At the Air port,

Mira never saw technology.. she looked at the plane... "Giant bird?" she asked.. Ron looked at her confused but then remembered that she was away from anything advanced her entire life.. Ron just sighed.. this is gona take a lot...

"Its an Air plane..." Mira looked at him confused... Ron gave a breath out.. "giant bird it is then" she spoke in defeat...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Mira and Ron go back to Middleton and find a surprise waiting for them...R&R


	7. First attack

hope you like this...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim had returned from a long day at school and returned to the hospital.. she didn't find Ron there.. "Mom... where is Ron?"... she asked in concern as she searched in his room..."Rufus?" Kim asked as she picked him up from the ground.. "Where is Ron?" she asked the rodent...Rufus squeked a lot but Kim didn't understand a thing...she then noticed her mother entering...her mother noticed her...

"Oh.. Kim... Ron left this morning he will back any minute... "her mother anwsered as she started preparing the bed for another patient...Kim looked at her confused...

"What?... Where did he leave?" Kim asked nervously...

"Erm.. he went to get his... sister" Kim's mother barely spoke the last word...

"WHAT!" Kim yelled... her mother motioned her to sit down...Kim did as told...she sat down.. her mother sat next to her...

"Kim.. I am afraid there are a lot of things Ron haven't told you about.. but in his defense.. he didn't understand or know them either.. so don't be angry at him..." Kim's mother put her hand on Kim's shoulder... "Remember that mission where Ron got you out?.."

Kim looked at her confused... "yeh Ron told me that the wall crumbled on its own..."...

"Well..." Kim's mother put the film and Ron was on the screen...Kim's eyes bugged out of their sockets.." That was his reaction as well Kim...i think Wade can explain it more..." she motioned for her to get the Kimmunicater... Kim did so..

"Kim... I guess your mother told you.. Ron had some strange experiences lately.. he asked me somethign about strange creatures.. I did a research.. and I found this... " a picture appeared on the Kimmunicater.. "It is an ancient prophecy that dictates that every five hundred years a warrior is chosen to fight against the rise of the black knight..."

"This is getting too high on the weirdo scale... "Kim put her hand on her head.. she was starting to get a head ache..."Where is he now?"..

"he went to get his sis... " Wade stopped talking as a red light lit his room.." emergency Kim... there is a ..." Wade double checked his information... " A dragon?" Wade spoke in disbeleif... "in the middleton square... you need to go there..."

"I am there" Kim announced and left for the area...

Mean while,

On the plane or giant bird..."Mira... stop looking playing with the window.." Ron spoke as his sister was playing with the window next to him...

"But its fun" his little sister complained.. Ron just sighed.. "What?" she asked surprised...Ron looked at her confused and then at what she was looking.. his eyes widened... they were passing over the middleton square... where the dragon was ... Mira looked at Ron.. "we need to help".. Ron looked at the monks who nodded...

"Lets go" Ron announced as they got out of the seats and went for the storage room... Ron was in his mission costume... Mira was in her blue armour... Ron looked at her and handed her a small mask that will only cover her eyes and not her full face or hair.. she gave him a confused look.. "People here don't react well to things they don't understand..." he put on a mask like it...Mira looked at him and took the mask she put it on...

"Ron... this is for you..." she handed him a black armour... Ron looked at her... "you need an armour... it can help protect you.." Ron nodded, took the armour and put it on.. it had two blades crossed on its back...Mira looked at him and smiled... "Lets jump"..they put on parachutes and jumped...

At Kim,

She dodged an arrow that was sent at her by the black the black skeleton on the dragon's back... she looked at the military getting ready to fire at the dragon... she got out of the way... "Fire!" she yelled... the tanks and troops opened fire... but their weapons weren't affecting the dragon a lot... it was making it angrier... "Ron where are you?" Kim asked as she dodged another arrow... but then she saw another arrow going straight at her.. she didn't have time to react.. she knew that this was her death.. she closed her eyes waiting for her death.. it never came she opened them to see the arrow floating in mid-air a few inches away from her head... "What?" she asked confused.. the military were stunned... Kim looked around and found a warrior with a black armour and two crossed blades on his back...he wincked at her... she recognised him.. "Ron?" she asked... the warrior smiled and turned to the black skeleton..

"Now I can't allow that.." Ron spoke with a sense of humor in his tone... he then looked at the arrow... and at the skeleton.. he smiled... he waved his hand and the arrow went launching at the skeleton... the arrow smashed its skull... the skeleton vaporized leaving the dragon free.. "oh shit.. KIM GET DOWN!" Ron yelled as he ran and pushed Kim out of the way... the dragon hit Ron with its tail sending him twenty feet in the air... Ron landed with a big thud on the ground... the dragon approached it ready to eat its meal... then an arrow hit it in its face... Mira had approached... the Dragon spit fire at her... Mira was engulfed with the fire... Kim stared in horror as the fire faded... She was stunned when she saw Mira unharmed protected by a force field...the force field faded and Mira went invisible... she launched at the dragon and kicked it in the chin... the dragon's head was sent up... she launched another arrow at its neck.. it pierced it... she started running towards the dragon with inhuman speed... the dragon saw her comming and hit her sending her near Ron.. Ron had woke up... "ow"... Mira helped him up.. "Can you hit it again?"...Mira was tired...

"I need a jump start..." She needed his assistance to reach her full speed... Ron understood he caught her hands... he started spining her around... "faster faster.".. her feet hit the fround and she started moving them... after she reached her intended speed.. "NOW!" she yelled... Ron let go of her and she launched in inhuman speed.. sparks of energy started creating at her feet... she glowed blue and went even faster... with a battle cry she did a 360 jump and hit the dragon in its chin taking out some teeth... she landed behind him after flying 20 feet in the air...the dragon winced in pain but then was going for Mira... it stretched its neck to eat her... but Ron had ran, pulled out his two blades , jumped and cut the dragon's head away from his body.. the head hit the ground and the dragon vaporized...she went and congrajulated her brother... then the military started firing at Ron and Mira... Mira created a force field around them.. as the bullets hit it.. Mira started loosing energy... "i can't hold on much longer" she warned Ron... Ron looked at Kim... and back at Ran...

"Lets go" Mira disappeared.. and they ran away... leaving a stunned Kim behind..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R&R...


	8. Meeting Mira

Harufu  
2005-12-27  
ch 2, reply Good so far...Only a few things that seemed to be off or strange...Biggest thing was the very long paragraph in the beginning...Good to describe, but you might want to see into breaking it down abit...

Also "Why did you get us out?"... Umm I think you might be thinking of "How", not really "why"

I meant how but it was a typing error.. thx for reviewing :)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron and Mira were going to there houses...when a tank came by them... they hid behind a building.. they looked at the street infront of them.. it was full of military with machine guns... anad a helicopter was flying in the sky..."What witchery is this?" Mira asked confused...Ron looked at her and smiled..

"Technology... we need to take off these armours and masks.." he put his hand on her.. she nodded and they entered an abandaned building.. they changed and emerged as Ron and Mira..."Lets go home".. Ron put his hand around his sister...

"Ok" she smiled and walked leaning on him...

"you alright?" Ron asked concerned.. she was very exhausted...she looked at him and smiled..

"Yes... just this force field really drained my energy..." her eyes were half closed...

"I know just moving that arrow was tiring... hold on... when we get home you can rest..." he smiled and held her between his shoulders...she nodded and drifted to sleep...Ron looked at her and smiled... "lets go home" he started walking between the military.. they didn't give any attenetion...Ron went to his home and opened his door...

"Honey are you alright I saw every thing on the TV.. are you hurt?" his mother asked... she knew that the two on television where her son and daughter...

"No... we are just drained..." he entered holding his sister and put her on the couch.. her mother and father were staring at her...

Ron's dad put his hand on Ron's shoulder..."Son... we need to talk..." he lead him to the other room and started a conversation with him... "Ron... i know what we did was inexcusable... but when she started showing these strange signs we freaked.. we feared for your safety.. or if someone found out what will happen to your future..."

Ron smiled..." Its ok dad... I guess i should also apologize for snapping like that... i was having a hard week... a very hard week... sorry I blew in your faces..." he looked at his father and gave his hand out to shake his.. "Forgiven?" Ron asked...his father smiled and shook his hand...

Meanwhile Mira and her mother were having a conversation of there own..."So you understand dear... thats why we had to let you go.. if we knew t.." her mother was stopped by Mira...

"Its ok mom... I know... Ron told me.. I forgive you.. where is dad?" Mira asked as she searched the room... her mother wiped a tear of joy and pointed at the other room's door.. Mira jumped and went through the door when she saw her father and Ron talking "DADDY!" she ran and jumped into his arms...her dad caught and hugged her...

"Hey there squirt..." her father hugged her... then Helen( Ron's mom) entered the room..

"I am sorry if I have to interrupt this reuinion... but the Possibles have invited us over" She smiled at her husband and daughter..

"Possibles?" Mira asked in confusion...Ron just sighed..

'They are our neighbers... KP is there you already met her... when we were fighting... and there is Jim and Tim.. they are both 13 (i boosted there age up.. sorry ..but I will still make there behaivior child like) years old they are about your age so you can play with them..." Ron spoke and Mira jumped of joy..."but first... we need to shower..." he spoke and Mira blew a hair out of her face in disappointment..

"Do we have to?" she asked her mother who just nodded..

"there are some new cloth on Ron's bed.. I bought them for you go sh..."Helen stopped as she saw her daughter run with inhuman speed up to Ron's room... after five seconds she was dressed and ready...

"Done... the water was a bit cold though" she spoke with a smiled... her parents gasped...

"I guess thats what you get for having a sister with super powers.." Ron just shaked his head... "i'll be down in half an hour... go i'll follow you in a while..." they all nodded and left...Ron entered his room and the shower the water was ice cold "MIRA!" he yelled.. out side his house Mira heard it and smiled...

They went for the Possibles... Helen rang the bell... Mira looked confused.. her mother looked at her.. "This is how you alert the people in the house instead of shouting..." she was going to have a very long chat with her daughter later...her daughter just nodded.. the door opened and Andrea (Kim's mom) appeared...

"hello come in..." she then noticed Mira... "oh aren't you cute.. but your hair..." Mira's her was covering half of her face.. she put the her behind her ear..."thats more like it.."... she entered the house... Mira touched her hair... feeling it was strange she returned it like it was before...and Mira followed in...

"So what is your name?" Kim's father asked as he bent down for Mira...Mira heard a slight 'Hika boo' and a 'hoshow'... she smiled those were Jim and Tim..

"Its Mira" she then put her hand out as if to shake.. then feelign that a water baloon was coming for her she shifted her hand to another position and caught it... she smiled and looked at where Jim and Tim were hiding...

"Jim Tim no throwing baloons at Ron's sister..." After agreeing with the Stoppables Andrea had told her family about Ron's sister...

They sat down at the table.. Kim soon joined in..."So where is Ron?" she asked... Helen looked at Kim and smiled..

"he will be here any minute..." she answered... "Mira this is Kim" she looked at her daughter..

"Hey" Mira spoke as she stopped playing with the video game with the Twins... BOOM..." hey no fair you cheated" she looked at Jim and Tim...

"No we didn't you were too slow..." they laughed not knowing of Mira's powers...

"Really.. rematch?" she asked holding the controller again.. this earned every one's attention.. they all looked at the twins..

"Your on" Jim replied and started playing.. "Ahhh" hey were barely keepign up with Mira's speed...

"Bye bye" Mira smiled as she used more speed... BOOM... she had a smile on her face she then looked at Jim and Tim..

"WOW!" they said in unision..

"Ok Kids enough video games... come sit with us..." the parents motioned for the Kids... Jim and Tim sat around their mother and Mira next to them...

"So Mira...erm.. that was interesting... can you do any thing else?" Dean ( Ron's father) asked...Mira looked at him and smiled..

"Invisibility..." She smiled earning the attention of Kim's father..

"No way.. that is scientificaly impossible" he convinced himself...Mira looked at him and turned invisible.. his jaw hit the ground..

"COOL!" the Twins spoke in unision...

"No there is something you don't see every day" Kim spoke in disbelief...Mira then reappeared...

"I know... hard though.. drains a lot of stamina" she spoke.. then a bell was heard..."Ron's here"...

"I'll get it" Kim got out of her seat and opened the door to see Ron there...

"Hey K.." he was cut of by Kim holding his hand and going with him out side...their parents just smiled... Mira and the twins looked at each other with smiles on there faces.. they snuck out... Mira turned invisible and sat next to Ron and Kim..

"Some thing wrong KP?" Ron asked in concern..

"Every thing is wrong Ron... whats going on?" she asked.. Ron just gave out a breath and told her the whole story...after he finished.. "oh... so thats where the attacks on the school were coming from.." Ron just nodded..

"And because of earlier today... you know the military firing at us.. we can't show our identiry to know one.. our family's only know..." Ron spoke as he felt a tear run down his cheek.. Kim noticed this and wiped it away and spoke...

"You need to know Ron.. that whatever happens.. i will always be with you" Kim smiled... Ron looked at her and hugged her.. Kim returned the hug.. there was a giggle next to them.. Ron broke the hug and looked aroud..

"Mira Dean Stoppable... show your self" he then looked next to him where Mira reappeared...

"hahaha" she was laughing... "Now boys" she yelled as water baloons were fired at Kim and Ron... Ron just put his hand infront of him and Kim the baloons stopped in mid air...this earned a gasp from the twins...

"very funny.. lets see you soaked Mira..." he launched the baloons at Mira... she created a force field around her that repelled the baloons...

"Not today" she stood up as if to chalange Ron..

"Really" Ron accepted the challange... he stood up and held a water baloon in his hand.. Mira did as well they slowly approached each other.. paying no attention to their surroundings .. a baloon hit each of them.. they looked at the source and saw Kim laughing... they looked at each other and nodded... Kim looked at them..

"No... don'.." she couldn't continue her sentence when the baloons hit her..." I am gona get you for that..." she jumped at Ron... Mira just got out of the way and went for the Twins..

"Mission acomplished.. phase one of 'Getting Kim and Ron together' complete" she high fived Tim...

Meanwhile in the CIA,

An agent was looking at the news... "... new villians in town with super powers.." the reporter spoke and the agen turned off the TV...

"Sir.." another agent came for him.. "are you sure about this?.. I mean they saved the town"...

The other agent sat up..."It is a set up... they probably released that dragon.. any way the public believe so... so we can proceed as planned... John.." he yelled for someone.. a scientest aproached...

"Sir" he asked..

"I need you to find every thing about these two... identities weekness powers.. every thing.." the agent spoke as he looked at the screen again..

"Yes Sir" the scientest replied and left...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R&R


	9. Blood sample

Ron and Kim played for hours... "Kim time forbed you have school tomorow" her mother announced as the Stoppables were leaving...Kim looked at Ron disappointed...he smiled... she smiled back...

"Come on Ron.. I want to see Rufus.." his sister started nagging on him... Ron just sighed...he got up...

"Lets g..." before he could finish his eyes snapped open along with Mira's...every one looked at them confused...

"Anything wrong?" asked Andrea confused...Ron and Mira stood up and walked slowly...

"Stay here" they announced...every one looked at each other..

"Why?..." Kim asked then ten skeleton appeared... "oh.. thats why" she motioned for her parents to enter the house.. Mira and Ron looked at her.. "I am gona help you out"... they just nodded...Mira caught an arrow going for her head...she jumped and kicked the shooter in the head knocking his head clear of his shoulders.. it vaporized and Mira caught the bow... she smiled... and fired the arrow it went through three others..

"I got 4" She announced as this is a contest.. Ron looked at her and then at a rock near him.. he picked it up and threw it.. it smashed two skeletons and he drop kicked two...

"Me too" he spoke with pride... there were only two left.. Ron and Mira looked at each other and then raced for them... but they were already dead..."huh" Ron asked confused and saw Kim with a sword she had taken from one of them...

"I got 2" she giggled.. "Ok you two time to go home... we have school tomorow" this caught the attention of Mira...

"School?.. I have school?" she asked confused..

"Yes you are with the Tweebs in a school near ours so that if anything wrong happens you and Ron can regroup..." Kim anwsered Ron looked at her confused... "No big.. I just called in some favors..." she recieved a hug from Ron as a reward...he broke it..

"Ok guys its over.. we can go" he motioned for his parents.. they got out and they all went home...

Next day,

At Ron,

Ron was dressed in his old jersy... Mira entered the room wearing her.. armour?.. Ron looked at her confused... "I am gona wear somethign over it if that what you mean... did you wear yours?" she asked.. Ron looked at her and smiled and lifted his shirt up revealing it under it..

"Don't forget the mask if you have to use it..." he adviced...

"I know.." Mira spoke sad because she had to hide her personality...

"Kids time for school" Helen yelled... Ron and Mira got down and ate breakfast...they finished and left for school..

"So what is school?" Mira asked confused... they didn't have time to chat the night before...

"Erm... lets say it is a place where you learn things... and oh yeh.. don't show your powers infront of anyone there...ok?" Ron asked concerned...

"sure... oh there are Kim and the twins..." Mira spoke excited.. they met with each other.. Kim and Ron went for Middleton high and the twins and Mira went for their own school..

"So do you think she will be alright?" Ron asked Kim as he looked at Mira leaving with the twins.. Kim just put a hand of reassurance...

"Yeh I guess... I mean I saw her fight with you... she can kick ass.. and her powers are defensive... so don't worry about her being attacked..." Kim spoke witha smile.. Ron looked at her...he was nervous..

"Erm.. KP.. would like to... eh.. I don't know.. " he was speaking.. Kim was looking at him with glittering eyes... she wanted this more than him.. she wanted to date him.. at first she started doubting her feelings... but after there 'game' yesterday she was sure... Ron started to swet.. he continued.. ".. Ya know that dance today.. I know its fast.. but would you like to go with me.. i mean real date.." he closed his eyes...

"yes Ron" Kim answered as she hugged Ron..Ron looked confused but smiled and returned the hug... there were three watching them... Mira and the Twins... they high fived each other and left for school..

At Kim and Ron,

They entered the school holding hands... they kept walking for class leaving a stunnded crowd behind... Monique's eyes were wide open but then she smiled... "finally" she said releaved... Soon after the class ended they had an hour off... Ron wanted to try out on the football team..

"Are you sure Ron?" Kim tried to convince Ron other wise...

"Its ok KP... they are not going to hurt me" Ron spoke as he put his final gear on..

"its not you I am worried about" Kim joked.. Ron smiled..

."Don't worry i am not gona use full force on them... yet" He smiled his goofy smile. Kim giggled.. they entered the field.. Kim started cheering for Ron... Ron went for Barken...

"Ok Stoppable lets see what you've got..." Barken pointed at a course.. it was full of obtacles... "If you get through it in thirty seconds.. your in... GO".. Ron started runing along the course...

"That loser has no chance" Bonnie talked loudly making sure that every one hears her... especially Kim... Kim didn't care... after twenty three seconds of jumping and running without using any powers... Ron finished the course and went for Barken...

"Congrajulations Stoppable your in..." Barken spoke and Bonnie's jaw hit the ground... "Would you like to play quarter back since Brick is out this season... of a broken nose" Barken looked at Ron.. Ron smiled nervously..

"Right.. sorry about that... I'll take his spot..." Ron spoke.. Barken left and Kim came running for Ron..."KP i made it" he opened his arms for her she jumped and hugged him... there faces were inches away... they blushed red and seperated...the rest of the day was the same... After it was over Ron and Kim took seperate ways to get ready for the party... Ron ran as fast as his feet can take him... he entered his house..."Mom.. I am here"

"Hello honey... your home early" his mother raised an eyebrow...

"oh we just finished earlier at school since of the dance tonight.. I invited Kim and she accepted...Boo-Yah" Ron high fived Rufus (sorry for him not appearing a lot)... his mother just hugged him..."Can't... breath" Ron gasped for air and his mother let him go.. " I guess strength runs throught the family..." Ron joked.. his mother laughed...

"Ok you better get ready.. the dance is in an hour I think" his mother pointed at the clock.. Ron quickly ate lunch and entered his room... he took a shower put some fresh cloth over his armour.. he was going down when he saw Mira looking at him..

"You look nice" she complimented him...

"Thanks.. I am on a date with KP" he smiled as he looked at the mirror...

"Good... I guess our plan worke..." she stopped as she put her hand on her mouth... Ron looked at her and then he shook it away..." so i'll go with you"... Ron looked at her if he wants to protest... "Don't worry i will have my armour and mask on.. i will always be invisible... and i will only appear if there is some creature trying to attack you... you can't defend all who is there can you?" she raised an eyebrow... Ron was about to protest when he closed his mouth in defeat.. "Now go lover boy" Mira high fived him and he left...he went and knocked on Kim's door...the door was opened... Kim's mom was there...

"Hello Ron you look nice" Kim's mom complimented him as well...

"Thanks KP ready?" Ron asked...

"Yeh Ron I am here" Kim was wearing a golden dress.. Ron's jaw hit the ground...Kim's mom just smiled..

"Be here by 10 alright?" Kim's mom adviced them...

"Ok" they left...

At the dance,

Ron and Kim were slow dancing... they were so close for that kiss until...

**BOOM!**... the entire crowd started panicing.. Ron and Kim ran outside to see the military firing at another dragon.. Ron looked at Kim... she smiled.. "Go".. he entered a bathroom and changed to his armour.. he got out from a window so that no one can see him...he soon met with his sister who was invisible and waiting for him outside..

"Ready?" she materialized infront of him...

"Oh yeh" he smiled and they both jumped at the dragon.. every one in the dance was now looking at the fight...Kim was worried... Ron jumped on the dragon's head Mira ran under it and she fired two arrows at it's neck... Ron jumped and burried his swords in its head... the dragon resisted he hit Ron he went flying all the way back to the dance.. then he hit Mira and sending her to an alley...Ron got up and looked at the stunned crowd around him.. "Stay here" he adviced and ran as fast as he could and jumped a good fifty feet in the air he pulled out two swords and cut of the dragon's head with them... the dragon vaporized... meanwhile Mira just woke up and found the military surrounding aiming there guns at her she turned invisible...she was confident with her power.. too confident a soldier shot her in the arm... she winced in pain.. Ron heard it and jumped right infront of her... Mira has materialized from the shock.. she saw Ron infront of her and the military starting to fire at him she created a force field infront of him... the bullets started repelling but Mira's energy was decreasing.. sensing this Ron used his teleqeneces.. the bullets stopped in mid air... they fell to the ground.. then the soldiers were lifted in mid air... Ron looked at them.. "Don't let me hurt you" he spoke in a cold voice... he threw him to the other side of the street.. he looked back at Mira..

"I am fine its just a scratch... " she reassured him and stood up..

"Let sgo get you bandaged up..." Ron gave support to his sister..

'They broke my bow" she spoke frustrated...

"I'll buy you a new one..." Ron just rolled his eyes...

Kim was watching the whole thing... she then left.. Tara and Bonnie were looking suspicious... "Thats the second time this happens.." Tara spoke..

"What?" Bonnie asked...

"Ron... and that guy.. first we were saved from that falling ceiling... when i looked around.. I only saw Ron... then his new ability and strength.. and now... he left in a hurry and that guy appeared.." she spoke...

"What are you implying at?" Bonnie asked still not getting it..

"Nothing yet" Tara decided to look further in the matter...

At the CIA:

The agent was giving the army a lecture.. "your the army and you couldn't kill a teenager and a kid?"... then a soldier approached him..

"Sir.. we got this blood sample from the girl... you can perform a DNA test on it" the soldier spoke scared.. the agent looked at him and then at the blood sample.. he smiled..

"Perhaps I was wrong about you" he took the blood sample and gave it to John(Scientest)... "Do it"

"Yes Sir" John responded..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next:

John: "...Sir we found some of her relatives..."

Agent: "... Get them..."

Ron: "... they got her..."

Mira: "... we will save them..."

Kim: "... What do you want from them?..."

Agent: "... to kill them..."

Agent: ".. looks like they are here on a plane... fire missles..."

Kim: "... NO..."

Ron: "... unarmed air plane... change course of missles...I am gona need that force field..."

Mira: "..I can't its too big..."

John: "... Target destroyed..."

Kim: ".. no.. please no.."

Agent: ".. they are dead..."

R&R


	10. Rescue:Part one failure

new chapter:

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the hospital,

Mira'sshoulder was all bandaged up... it was a simple scratch... Kim was there along with Ron's parents.. Mira looked at Kim.. "How did they detect me?" she asked angry... Kim looked at her..

"Heat detectors... you were invisible to optics but not to infra red goggles.. I guess they figured how to counter your invisibility..." Kim was honest with her... Mira just blew a hair out of her face...

"Lucky for them I don't use my powers on humans..." she smiled... Kim smiled with her...

"Yeh they are...".. Ron approached..

"So how is it?" he asked concerned...Mira looked at him..

"Nothing Ron.. just a scratch... too bad about my bow though..." Mira looked sad at the broken bow near her...Then Kim's mother approached..

"So what did you learn from that experience?" she asked Mira jokefully...

"Technology bites" Mira crossed her shoulder.. they all laughed...

"Alright I'll leave you now... get some rest" Andrea turned off the lights... they all left except Ron who stayed with her...

Mean while in the CIA:

John approached the agent..."Report" the agent half yelled...

"Sir..." the scientest gave him a file.. "We couldn't identify her DNA... she is not registered in any of our records or any government any way... "

"So you didn't find any thing!" the agent jumped from his chair...

"We did find some with DNA similar to hers... ... " John backed away

"Meaning?" the agent started loosing temper..

"Sir we found some of her relatives" John started shaking.. the agent cooled down after hearing the last statement...

"Who are they?" he asked as he sat back down in his seat..

"The Stoppables" John gave a sighe of relief...

"Those are the parents of Kim Possible's side kick...the Possibles may interfere..." the agent looked at an armed group... "Get them"..

"Yes sir" the leader saluted and left...

At the Possibles,

Kim was in her room... she heard a noise.. she jumped out of bed and took a fighting position... the next thing she knew was darkness taking over her... she woke up after a couple of hours..."Erh.." she looked around her and found that her family and Ron's were chained toa wall..infront of them was the agent.. "Who the hell are you?" Kim asked... the agent turned or her and smirked..

"Oh I see you are awake..." the agent started speaking..

Mean while,

Beep... the Kimmunicater beeped.. Ron slowly opened his eyes.. "Huh... Kim must have forgotten it or something...".. he turned it on..."Wade?"

"Ron Kim was kidnapped.." Wade spoke nervously..

"WHAT!" Ron yelled... that woke up Mira..

"Ron.. whats wrong?" she asked concerned as she got out of bed...

"They got her... ... we need to go..." he entered the bathroom and emerged wearing his armour.. Mira soon followed...

"We will save them" Mira put her hand on Ron's shoulder...

"Wade we are going to need transport" Ron informed the genious..

"I got a plane waiting you outside... its unarmed so that they don't think of you as a threat...she is on an island the coordinates are in the radar" Wade explained..

"Who are they any way?" Ron asked..

"CIA" Wade responded... they got on the plane and launched.. Ron had learnt how to fly the plane...

Back At Kim,

The agent was talking about how he discouvered Ron's identity... "And when he comes for your rescue...hehehe"..

"What do you want from them?" Kim asked impatiently..

"I want to kill them ofcourse" The agent laughed...

"WHAT!" Helen yelled.. "Why?"

"They are a danger to society... they must be destroyed..." the agent started looking at the monitor..

"Are you blind?... they saved the city twice.." Andrea entered the arguement...

"Those acts don't fool me..." he checked the monitor again..

"What do you mean?.. are you ins... "Kim was cut of by the agent...

"looks like they are here on a plane" he looked at another agent " fire missles" he ordered..

"Acknowledged" the agent pushed a button..

"NO!" Kim yelled...

"Easy there... don't let me hurtyou" the agent laughed..

"You kidnapped us... what more can you do?" Kim asked challanging the agent..

"A lot" the agent smirked...

On the plane,

Mira looked at the radar.. "Ron.. we are the green dot right?".. Ron looked at her confused..

"Yeh" he responded raising an eyebrow...

"Then what are these red dots approaching" She pointed at the screen of the radar...Ron looked and his eyes widened..

"oh shit..." he turned on the radio... "This is an unarmed air plane... change course of missiles repeat change course of missiles..."

At the CIA,

Every one was looking in horror at the radar showing the plane and the missiles...

Back at Ron.. after knowing that calling them won't do a thing... he turned of the radio.. "Mira... I want you to project a force field around us" he ordered hsi sister.. she staired at him..

"I haven't created one in this intensity before..."... Ron looked at her...

"You can do it".. he started performing several tactics to delay the impact..."I am gona need that force field"

"I can't its too big.." Mira was focusing but no effect...

"Mira... common..." he continued looking at the radar..Mira stood up...

"I can't lets go..." she pulled him of his seat and they jumped...

"Where are the parachutes?" Ron asked...

"I don't have one..." she replied..

"WHAT!" Ron's eyes bugged out of there sockets...

"I have something better".. then a unicorn with wings caught them... Ron straightened up..

"No way" he spoke he looked back and saw the air plane destroyed..

Back at the lair,

"Sir.." John approached the agent..."Impact was verified... Target destroyed.. "John was discusted by himself...

Ron's parents started sobbing... Kim was in disbelief... "No... please no..." she muttered...

Back at Ron and Mira,

They had landed on the island and entered a cave... it was cold so they started a fire...Mira looked Ron... "Ron... I am sorry if I disappointed you.. I couldn't create it.. "..tears started falling from her eyes...Ron put his hand on her shoulder..

"no I am sorry... I put a lot of responsibilty on your back.. I forgot you were still a kid..." Ron put her hair behind her ears... "Your face is beautiful... " he tried cheering her up... "don't hide it with your hair..".. he then fell asleep...Mira looked at her self in a mirror she brought along... she left her hair... and fell asleep next to Ron...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R&R.. next Mira will show some of her true power...


	11. Rescue:Part two victory

chapter 11:

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the early morning Ron and Mira woke up.. Mira was still a little down from what happened yesterday.. Ron hugged her... "Common we got to save them"... Mira looked at him..

"But Ron what if I fail or i.." She was silenced by Ron putting his finger on her lips...

"You won't.. i know I can count on you..." Ron put a reassuring hand on her shoulder... "Lets go".. she nodded and followed him...they started walking slowly towards the center of the island...they reached a building.. Ron ripped the door open and they entered..

Inside,

Kim and the others woke up.. Kim was still crying...the agent approached her.. "Oh save it kid...he is de..." the agent was cut of...

"Sir" a soldier approached him..

"Yeh?" the agent raised his voice annoyed by the disturbance..

"Some one has just infiltrated the south part of the base"... the agent freaked.

"WHAT!" he yelled... Kim smiled along with every one... including John...

"Looks like you didn't kill him" John mocked his boss...

"The next time you talk to me like that... I will shoot you myself" the agent threatened and holstered his gun...

**BAM!**

"What the hell was that?" one of the soldiers in the room asked freaked...

"Your death" Ron spoke and threw a sword that hit him in the chest killing him instantly...

"If it isn't the chosen one..."the agent turned around.. "Prepare to die..." he looked at the soldiers.. "OPEN FIRE!" he yelled... they did so but the bullets reppeled infront of Ron.. "What the hell?"..Mira materialized infront of Ron...

"Hello" she mocked... this further frustrated the agent...he pulled out his gun and fired a bullet at Andrea... the bullet stopped inches from her head...every one looked to see Ron raising his hand towards the bullet.. the bullet fell to the ground...

"That wasn't nice" Ron spoke in a cold voice.. he pointed at the agent.. the agent flew in mid air... "Die".. the agent was ripped to pieces...Ron then looked at the soldiers.. they threw their weapons to the ground and raised their hands.."Go now and we will spare you".. they just nodded and left...John stayed behind..he freed Ron and Kim's families...they smiled.. he smiled back..

"Can any of you pilot a plane?" he asked...

"i can" Ron responded...

"OK i will lead you to my private plane... the pilot is probably gone now.. so you will have to do... lets go.." he threw Ron the keys...

Ron caught them.. "Thanks"..John looked at him..

"Any thing to make up for the mess I played a role in... we must hurry" John spoke as the place started to crumble..

"What is going on?" Helen asked..

"They probably initiated the self destruct sequence..." John replied as he entered a code to a door it opened... they all entered and walked towardsa small air port where they found John's plane destroyed..."What the hell?"..

"They probably destroyed it before they left..." Mira looked at the sky.. "or maybe not".. her eyes were widened...every one looked at her and saw what was she looking at..it was a dragon with a black warrior with heavy armor on it..."Death knight"..

"WHAT!" they all asked in unision...

"We need to leave!" Kim looked at John.. "Is there another way out?"... John just shook his head no...

"Ok guys take cover.. me and Mira wil...ahh" Ron was cut of by a black beam hitting him straight in the chest sending him to the wall ten feet behind him... he hit it bad and fell unconcious..

"RON!" Mira and Kim yelled in unision...

"Hahaha... Mortals... prepare to die" the Black knight jumped on the ground..

"Mira" Dean yelled at his daughter as he threw her Ron's sword...Mira caught it and turned to the knight..

The knight looked at her and laughed.. "whats this?.. the defensive chosen one wants to attack me... hahah... little girl I have killed full chosen ones what make you think one with half of its power can kill me"..Mira just looked at Ron on the floor unconcious.. she attacked the Knight with the blade but it broke on impact.. the knight hit her in the face sending her five feet in the air... Kim tried to run to help her but John stopped her..

"Don't you won't stand a chance you will only hold her down".. Kim looked at him and stopped trying to run..

Mira recieved another blow that sent her in the air...the knight fired a black beam at her.. she created a force field around her... it worked but Mira was drained.. she was now half concious.. she was hit in the face and was sent to the ground...the Knight was moving in for the kill when Ron jumped on him and kicked him thirty feet in the air..the knight hit the ground.. "My dragon shall kill you"...the black knight motioned for his dragon the dragon was moving in to attack Ron and Mira.. but anotherdragon intercepted it... it was the one Mira captured in the monastry...Ron looked at Mira confused.. Mira smiled..."I see you brought reinforcemence... but it won't be enough.."the knight attacked Mira and Ron again.. Ron played offensive and Mira defensive...after a couple of minutes of blocking and attacking.. the Knight fired an intense black beam.. Mira jumped infront of Ron and created a force field that blocked the attack but sent her to the ground...

"MIRA!" Ron yelled but recieved a kick to the face...Ron got up and attacked the knight...he blocked an attack and hit the knight with a butterfly kick...the knight moved his hands and ten Rocs(giant eagle) appeared..."Crap" the Rocs attacked Ron.. Ron dodged an attack but recieved a peck to his chest... Ron was half dazed... the knight kicked him and sent him to a wall..

"Enjoy your lunch" the Knight commanded the Rocs.. they were approaching Ron when lightnin hit infront of Ron...then from the sky came down a thunder bird (Roc but with golden feathers and can control thunded). "Thunder bird...kill it".. the Rocs tried to kill the thunder bird but lightning hit them and they died..."I will kill you myself"... the knight was moving when he hit a force field wall..."What?"..every one looked at Mira glowing white and her eyes were pure blue like her armour..."Impossible".. Mira glowed more as the force field became visible.. it was surrounding the knight.. it closed in on it.. the knight hit the walls but only recieved shocks in the process...the force field finally enclosed and there was a bright blue light... after it faded the knight was no more.. and its dragon dropped dead and vaporized...the light faded and Mira fell to the ground.. Ron opened his eyes to see the bird next to him.. the bird looked at Ron.. Ron understood and nodded..the bird flew away..

"Mira.." Ron went for Mira... "you ok?"..

"Yeh...ow my head hurts..." Mira complained..then there were explosions...

"We need to go" Kim's father reminded the others..

"But my plane is destroyed.." he stopped when he saw the dragon lower its neck for them.. "Right..he'll do".. they all got on it...

In the hospital,

Mira and Ron were in the same room along with their families..."That was some cool powers you showed their Mira.."..Mira blushed..

"Yeh I told you I can count on you" Ron congraulated his sister...she smiled.."erm.. KP I.." he was cut of by Kim planting a deep kiss on his lips.. they seperated after five seconds..

"Cooties" the Twins started makign kissy faces..

"woo" Mira showed a sign of interest...

Then Dean turned on the TV...there was news.. "...if you just tuned in then you must know that a CIA base on an island was attacked by these two villians.." a picture of Ron and Mira in masks and armours appeared.. "..and it was destroyed completely... some of the soldiers talked to us about their experience.." then a soldier came on the screen..

"It was horrible he attacked us and started destroying things..."

"he ripped an agent apart..."

"he kil.." the TV was turned of by Ron's mother...

"Don't listen to them.." she tried to cheer Ron and Mira up..

"I know.. maybe someday they will apreciate us..." Mira spoke..

"Maybe" Ron responded as he put his hand around his sister..

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The story hasn't ended actually its still in its middle.. next chapter will be after three month(in story time ofcourse.. i will post it tomorow:P).. take an insight on the second part of the story..

Kim:".. they are back..."

Ron: "..but we stopped them..."

Mira:".. maybe the black knight has minions around.."

00000000

Ron:".. we need to get to the oracle.."

Mira:"..it won't be easy..."

00000000

Kim:"... who are the black knight's minions?.."

Oracle:"... it doesn't have any minions... it is a minion..."

00000000

Ron:".. we need a spell caster..."

Mira:".. where are we going to find one?..."

00000000

Ron and Mira:"... Kim?..."

R&R...


	12. Three month later

The story now continues after 3 month.. Kim,Ron and Mira continued fighting mystical creatures... and Mira joined team Possible...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the championship match..Middleton versus Upperton..Since Brick recovered he returned as quarter back and Ron played as a kicker most of the time...he didn't use any of his powers in the game so that it would be fair and so that he wouldn't attract any attention..since Mira and Ron ...or Invisigirl and Teloboy as they call them were still wanted by the authorities.. and every time they kill a monster the press says that they either freed or created it...the public believed the press and started setting campagns to find these 'villians' and get rid of them...Ron and Mira continued there work ignoring this fact.. but they still wore masks and new armours Wade had made them..they are bracelets but can turn into full body armour incase of emegencies...

There was 5 seconds left of the game...and Middleton needed a successful kick to win the game.. the team huddled together...Brick started talking...he and Ron became friends even after the event... Ron became popular as well... and Mira was introduced as his lost sister..."Ok guys.. we need this kick.. Ron can you make it?" Brick asked Ron who was a little tired...

"Yeh I can" Ron wiped away a sweat..

"Ok..every one we need to block them to give Rona safe kick...hut" the hit their helmets together..

"Ow...why do we do that?" Ron asked..

"I dunno..get ready" Brick stood behind the players...

The announcer started talking..."And it looks like an attempt of a kick...it is a 60 yard kick but it is the onlyway inorder for Middleton team can win..."

Then the cheerleader started cheering.."Go Ron.. Go Ron... Go Ron"

"GO RON!" Mira yelled from the bench...Ron looked at Mira and Kim leading the cheerleaders and gave them a thumbs up...

"green 41...green 41.. Hut" the ball was sent into Brick's arms.. the players started trying to get to Ron...he position it for a kick..Ron kicked it with all he got without using any powers... the ball was sent in the air.."nice kick"..

"thanks" Ron replied..the entire crowd stood to see the final kick...every cheer was silenced...

"And the ball is up..up...up...what a beautiful kick will it make it?..."the announcer spoke and he stood up as well..the ball went over the 'whatever it is I don't know'..."Success... Middleton wins championship"..the crowd burst into cheers...the players raised Ron on their shoulders...

"Go Ron...Go Ron" the cheer leaders started cheering and Kim ran for Ron...Ron caught her arm adn raised her with him...

"You were great Ron" she kissed him..he kissed her back..

"I couldn't have done it without you..erm guys..you can put us down... I am a little dissy" Ron joked...they put Ron down on the ground..Mira ran for him he hugged her.."Hey there squirt"..

"You were great Ron..." she broke the hug...

"I know" Ron responded with pride..then Barken approached Ron...

"Nice work Stoppable" he slapped him playfully on the back and left...

Ron felt the pain.."Thanks... i think"...Mira and Kim giggled..then the Kimmuncater beeped...

"What up Wade?" Kim grabbed it..

"Oh high Kim.. congrats Ron.." Wade gave Ron a thumbs up..

"Thanks" Ron gave him a thumbs up back too..

"Whats the sitch?" Mira asked immitating Kim...

"well there is a bank robbery... Dr.Directer said that they can handle it...but there are guns involved.. so I recommended you because of ...erm... your special abilities.. you can stop them without any fatalties...oh eh Tara and Bonnie are trapped there too" Wade looked at his computer..

"I wondered why today was so peaceful" Kim laughed..."Ok lets go team Possible"..

They followed her.. Kim and Mira changed in the girl's locker room... Ron changed in the boy's...they emerged fully dressed in their mission cloth.. Mira was like Kim's...when they left the building...they met with the cheerleaders and the football team.."Sorry dudes.. duty calls"Ron appologized...

"Thats bad...well we will be on your birthday party tomorow" Brick gave Ron a thumbs up and left along with the others...

Then Ron noticed a boy who was in Mira's class watching Mira... she noticed him and blushed...he gave her a playful elbow.."Who is this lucky guy?"..Mira looked at him and Kim and blushed more...

"Erm..no one... ok so we like each other...and he kind of invited me on a date... well i did.. tomorrow on your birthday" she tried to cover her blush..

Ron and Kim smiled.."Well i better get you a dress when we come back" Kim joked with Mira..

"yeh when we come back.. can we leave before Bon-Bon and Tara die?" Ron raised an eyebrow..

"Yeh alright Ron" Kim rolled her eyes...

At the bank,

The police was surrounding the area...they saluted Kim and the others..."Whats the sitch?" Kim asked..

"Ms.Possible... there is only onerobberer... we positioned snipers in the area...but we waited for you to come to reduce any fatalities...the robberers let all the hostages go except two young cheerleaders.." the officer informed team Possible..

"Tara and Bonnie.. why would they not le.." Ron was cut of..

"They wanted us" Mira spoke

"What?" Ron was confused..

"They knew we are in a close relation with them...well Tara anyway.. so they kept them to attract us.."Kim explained...

"Why us?" Mira asked...

"I don't know" Kim responded and they entered to face them..

"Freeze" one of them yelled..

"Easy there... put the gun down so that we can talk" Kim instructed the nervous robberer...

"Stay back" the theif pointed his gun at Bonnie "Or she gets it"

"its ok...stay calm no one will hurt you" Mira approached...

"I won't leave until they send me Team Possible" the thief pointed the gun back at them..

"We are team Possible... I am Kim" Kim slowly approached...

The thief looked at her...he then looked back at Ron..."I found you"

"Wha..." Ron was cut of by he thief firing a bullet at him.. he bullet repelled at the last minute by Mira...

"Ah.. invisigirl...i didn't know that you tagged along with Team Possible... to bad you have to die" the theif then pointed the gun at Mira..the gun levitated from his hands and hit him in the head knocking him unconcious..

"Thats not all that you didn't know" Ron spoke in a cold voice..Kim approached and kicked the gun away... they handcuffed the thief and turned around to see a shocked Tara and Bonnie..

"I knew it" Tara broke the silence..

"Wow" Bonnie muttered..

"You knew?" Ron asked in disbelief..

"Well I doubted but no I know.." Tara noticed how Ron and Mira were nervous..."Don't worry we won't tell"..

They all walked out... the theif woke up..."They are Invisigirl and Teloboy.." the thief pointed at Ron and Mira.. the officer looked at Bonnie and Tara..

"He is just crazy... Ron hit him with the gun so he is halucinating.." Tara looked at Ron and Mira and winked.. they smiled...

"Ok good job team Possible" the officer saluted and left...

"So about all those things that the press is writing about you two.. its lies isn't it?" Bonnie asked..

"Yeh" Mira looked down..

"Well if you ever need anything come to us" Tara gave them a reassuring smile..

"are you coming tomorrow to the party?" Kim asked...

"Like we will miss it" Tara responded and left along with Bonnie..

Kim looked at Mira.."Come on I need to get you a dress".

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R&R..next birthday crash


	13. Birthday crash

chapter 13:

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron's birthday party was at the school.. a gift from Mr.Barken for winning the championship.. there was loud music and dancing every where.. Ron and Kim entered hand in hand.. the entire crowd cheered.. then entered Mira along with a shy young boy... they started dancing... they were enjoying their time.. Kim and Ron were approaching for one long passionate kiss.. Mira looked at them and back to Rey(her boyfriend).. he gulped... she started approaching... they were so close.. so close.. and then ... **BAM!**.

A troll entered... the crowd started yelling and screaming... Ron,Mira and Kim shot it a death stare... the troll looked at them and smiled.. it turned red and threw fired at Mira.. Mira pushed Rey and jumped out of the way.. fast... but not fast enough.. "MY DRESS!".. she shot the troll a death stare...she ran towards it.. she dodged a couple of fire balls on the way.. she jumped a 360 jump and landed on its back... she snapped its neck... the creature fell to the ground dead.. it melted.. every one looked at Mira shocked... she smiled...Ron gave her a high five... then his senses kicked in... his eyes widened...

"Ron?" Kim asked...

"Oh my god" Ron's face was replaced with a one full of terror..

Mira approached her brother.. "Ron?.. whats wrong?"

"Do you have your armour?" Ron asked her..

"Yes always" She showed it to him.. Ron looked at Kim..

"Go.. I'll hold them back" Kim kissed Ron.. he smiled and left along with Mira..

"What was that about?" Monique asked raising an eyebrow..

"Nothing.." Kim smiled nervously... then she felt something.. "GET DOWN!" she jumped at Monique and took her to the ground... they looked back to where they were standing .. a fireball had hit there..

"How did you know?" Monique asked Kim shocked..

"I don't know".. 'how did I sense it?'... then a fire troll entered.. 'no time'... "Get out of here now"... Kim jumped at the troll.. using some cheerleading techniques she dodged fire and kicked the troll.. no effect the troll caught Kim and sent her to the wall... Kim got up dazed.. then she saw the troll charging for her... she jumped out of the way and the troll hit the wall... the troll went for attacking her again but it hit an invisible force field.. the troll fell the ground.. Kim looked and found Ron and Mira with full body armour and masks next to her... the students stare shocked at the 'villians'... the troll got up for another attack.. Ron jumped in mid air and burried his sword in the creatures neck... the creature melted..

"You alright?" Ron asked Kim..

"Yeh fine" Kim responded...Ron then turned his back and looked at the hole left in the wall...

"What are they?" Kim asked concerned..

"I don't know... i never seen anything like them before" Ron responded as he checked the destruction...

Mira approached Ron.. she put her hand on his shoulder.. "We better go".. Ron looked at her and then at the terrified crowd...

"Yeh" Ron left through the hole in the wall... Mira looked back at Rey who was terrified from her in disappointment...she turned invisible to hide a tear and followed Ron... after they disappeared from sight... they took off the masks and armours... and they reentered the party.. Ron acted like he didn't know anything.. "Ok .. what did I miss?" Ron played stupid...

"Dude.. those creepy guys crashed your party" Monique explained...

"Really?.. oh well" Ron faked a sighe... then he noticed Mira sad..."Mira are you ok?"

Mira looked at him.. "No" then she left... Ron was going to follow her.. but Kim stopped him..

"Let me.. girl talk" she explained and followed her..

Ron looked back at the crowd.. "Guess the party is over..." Ron looked at the destructon.. "hey no school tomorow"

"Not so fast Stoppable.. school will continue normally tomorow" Barken intercepted...

"Oh men" Ron sighed along with every one in the crowd..

Mira was outside leaning on a wall crying... Kim slowly approached her... "Mira whats wrong?" Kim asked concerned...

Mira wiped away a tear.. "Its Rey.. i don't think he likes me"

"Non sense he is inside waiting for you" Kim smiled..

"I am not talking about the fake Mira.. I am talking about the real Mira..." she turned invisible and visible again...

"Oh" Kim understood... "I am not going to lie to you and tell you that I understand what your going through.. but when Rey finds out the real you... I am sure he will like for you" Kim smiled..

"You think so?" Mira asked full of hope..

"Yes I do" Kim responded reassuringly..

"Hey Kim.." Ron approached.. "The stereo is busted but we can dance without it.." Ron looked at Mira.. "Rey wants a dance before you leave too" Ron smiled..

Mira's face changed to happiness.. "Ok".. and they entered for one final dance..

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry took so long to update.. if you want the story to continuse review.. I am not telling you to review or I will not continue the story.. its just i got so many stories that need update.. and I need to know if you like this one.. R&R

I need help.. 'teloboy' and 'invisigirl' are SOOOOOOOO stupid names.. can anyone give me cooler nicks?


	14. Plans revealed

New chapter

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At GJ,

Will was reporting for Dr.Directer.. "We have some leads on them...we know where their schools are... and some of their powers.. the young girl has speed and invisibility... the older boy has strength... we desighned these weapons..." he showed her some weapons... "they are strong enough to kill them or knock them out"

Dr.Directer examened them... "Good job... when do we strike?"

"I think we better strike when they are together" Will Du suggested..

"And how are we going to do that?" Dr.Directer raised an eyebrow...

"I have an idea" Will smiled...

At Middleton high,

Mr.Barken was delivering the news... "Today we are having common activities with Middleton middle school"

"Boo-yah" Ron high fived Kim... "Some time off... and Mira will love it"

"Yeh I think that will cheer her up" Kim smiled...Kim stopped...

"Kim are you alright?" Ron asked concerned...

"I don't know.. I am having these strange warnings lately... must be my imagination" Kim responded..

Ron looked a bit worried..."Probably"...

At the activities,

Dr.Directer was in a van outside... Will Du approached her.. "How do we force them to show their identities?"

"Do we have that Titan our archiologists found?" Dr.Directer asked..

Will's eyes widened..."Well yes but w.."

Dr.Directer interupted.. "We need to deplete their energy... set it free".. then a larger van near it dropped off a creature atleast twice the sized of a human...

The Titan looked around and noticed the children...

It was in a central park in the middle of Middleton... "Atleast its close enough" Mira enjoyed the breath...

"Yeh" Ron smiled..."So... whats on the menu?" **BAM!**. Ron and Mira looked to see the Titan attacking trees and vans.. "So much for our vacation"

Ron and Mira looked around no one was looking at them... they ran and the armour retracted to their bodies... they put on their masks... Ron unshelthed a sword and gave his other to Kim... Kim caught it... Mira's bow as high tech... it retracted from under her sleaves..."Lets try this out"... she aimed a shot at the Titan... she fired it... the arrow was extremely fast.. the arrow hit and broke at the Titan's skin.. "Technology bites"... now every one had noticed the 'villians' with them...

"We got them" Will Du spoke happilly..

"Wait till the battle is over.. we need them tired" Dr.Directer adviced...

Ron ran and jumped he tried slashing through the skin of the Titan.. no effect.. the Titan hit it with a punch.. Ron was sent through three tents... he got up dazed... he looked for his sword .. it had fallen away towards the cheerleaders...Bonnie got it.. "Hey" she wincked at him... she threw the sword.. Ron caught it..

"Thanks" he ran back to the Titan...all the cheerleaders looked at Bonnie.. she ignored them...

Mira was holding her ground.. barely... she used her force field to protect every one around her.. but that consumed a lot of her energy and concentration... she got up dazed and recieved a punch that nearly knocked her out cold... Ron went for Mira.. "I am ok" she reassured... Ron got up and ran for the Titan... with all his might he jumped and slashed the sword at the Titan's head... the sword broke on impact... the Titan's eyes turned yellow... a yellow beam fired and hit Ron... Ron was sent all the way back to Mira...Kim was watching in horror as the Titan approached for the kill... she couldn't joing the fight... her eyes widened... then from the sky... a lightning hit the Titan.. the Titan wasn't affected at the begining... but then it started yelling in pain... it melted... behind Kim.. Monique was watching with suspicious eyes... after the lightning faded... Kim came back to reality.. then she had another feeling... her Kimmunicator beeped..

"Kim get them out of there... its a trap" Wade yelled through the kimmunicator.. Kim looked at the barely standing Mira and Ron.. she ran for them...

"Guys you need to get out of here now" Kim spoke in a hurry..

"Where is the Titan" Mira asked..

"Its dead I don't know what happend... go.. Wade told me that this is a trap by Dr.Directer" Kim tried to hurry... too late...Ron's senses kicked in...he jumped at Mira and Kim taking them to the ground... they looked at where they were standing.. it was filled with bullets..

Then a loud sound could be heard by a speaker.. "This is Global Justice... freeze or we will kill you"...

Ron and Mira looked at Kim.. "Go" they spoke in unision..

"What?.. I am not leaving you behind.. they got some new weapon that might kill you" Kim started to cry...

"Just go" Ron approached and kissed her surprising every one there... Kim hesitately obeyed...

Ron looked back at the GJ units along with Mira... then out of the sky came a lightning bird and a flying unicorn...the lightning bird stood next to Ron and the unicorn next to Mira...they got on them...

"OPEN FIRE!".. the GJ started firing at them.. all the bullets either stopped in mid air or were knocked back by Mira's field..

"Use it" Dr.Directer ordered...

"We can't.. they are too high" Will responded...

After Ron and Mira faded from sight... "All units fall back to base"...

All the vans and GJ units went away... Kim looked at them in anger and then she ran for Ron's house.. leaving a very suspicious Monique behind her...

"Alright people... go to your houses" Barken announced.. the twins followed Kim...

At GJ base,

"We weren't able to kill them" Will Du was angry..

"Don't be angry... I discovered their identities" Dr.Directer smiled..

"What?" Will asked surprised..

Then a tape viewed what happened earlier...it showed when Kim and Ron kissed.. "The boy is kissing her"

"And?" Will was confused..

"Her partner is her boyfriend" Dr.Directer smiled.. "Stoppable is the boy"

"No way" Will didn't believe it..

"Think about it... when Stoppable and his long lost sister returned... these villians appeared... do that math" Dr.Directer responded.

"Well if you are right.. Kim will not let us kill them" Will reminded her..

"We will send her alone on a fake mission and then we attack Stoppable in his school..he won't see it coming" Dr.Directer had a smirk on her face...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R&R.. next Ron and Mira's identities are discouvered and the evil councel makes it's first strike


	15. Mira injured

New chapter:

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim, her parents, the dweebs and Ron's parents met after the incident in Ron's house... "Ok..." Andrea spoke.. "You may feel a little.."

"Owe" Ron spoke... Andrea finished twitching his wounds... "Glad thats overwith".. he looked back at Kim.. "KP what happened back there?"

Kim was a little dazed out.. "I don't know.. lightning struck that thing"

"Titan" Mira intercepted.

"Titan?" they all asked in confusement..

"High guardian" She chontinued.. "Its really hard to summon such a creature... some dangerous force is doing this" Mira explained...

"Some of the black knight's minions?" the twins asked..

"I don't know... it was strong.. and where did that lightning come from?" Mira asked confused...

Beep Beep Beep..

Kim got the Kimmunicator... "What up Wade?"

"Kim.. i did some research and found someone that can help you" Wade started typing on his keyboard.. "The oracle"

"The oracle.. impossible.. we can't go there.. she is well guarded" Mira didn't believe it...

"Nothing is impossible for team possible" Kim smiled..

"We need to find the oracle" Ron stood up..

"Its not gona be easy" Mira warned him..

"I know" Ron and Kim responded in unision...

"Where is she?" Mira asked...

"Here is the map" a map got out of the Kimmunicator...

"I'll go alone" Mira's armour retracted on her...

"What?.. no way?" Ron intercepted her..

"Ron you need to protect the city.. don't worry... I can carry back the oracle's staff here.. we can ask her what we want here" Mira smiled..

"I don't know" Ron hesitated...

"Common.. they don't call me Miracle for nothign" Mira smiled.. (Miracle a.k.a. Mira)

"Well if what you are telling me is true.. you are going to need a big miracle" Kim was concerned...

"Its ok" Mira put her mask on...

"Mira... i upgraded this jetpack for you" a jetpack appeared on her back..

"Erm.. Wade..I don't know if you noticed but I don't bond well with technology" Mira looked skepticaly at it..

"Its better than the rest.. it has a liquid Nitro injecting system in it.. it has more bala..." he stopped when he noticed Mira blinking at him..

"It flys way faster" Wade rolled his eyes...

"Ah... maybe there is hope for technology after all" Mira joked..

Ron smiled... "be careful".. Ron wished her luck... she flew out..

After one hour,

Ron was nervous.. "Maybe I shouldn't have let her go... she can't sustain damage.. thats my thing"...

Kim got up and reassured him.. "She is ok"

Ron looked at her and smiled... "Yeh I guess"

Then Mira flew in through the window...her armour was ripped in many places.. her mask was gone.. she had cuts all over her body... but she was holding a staff in her hand... "I am back"

"Are you ok?" Ron and Kim ran for her..

"Yeh I am fine..." she felt pain through her entire body... "Or not"

"Rest here" Ron directed her towards the couch.. she lied on it..

"There were many creatures protecting the staff..." Mira lifted it up.. "Someone doesn't want us to get it".. she looked at the Kimmunicator... "Sorry Wade.. the armour didn't make it"

"Its ok... I'll send a spare one tomorrow" Wade smiled..

"So whats this?" Ron pointed at the staff..

"Its the oracle staff.. the only way we can comunicate with the oracle" Mira tried activating it... "Its not responding to me" she threw it for Ron... he tried.. it didn't respond to him either...

"Now what?" Kim asked.. she caught it... it activated.. "What the hell?" she gasped as the a white figure formed in the room...

"Why have I been summoned?" the oracle asked..

Mira was the first to break the silence... "we have a question for ask you"

"Ask chosen one" the oracle responded...

"Has the black knight returned?" she asked...

"No chosen one... it has not" the oracle responded...

"Well does it have any minions?" Ron asked..

"No chosen one.. the black knight doesn't have minions... it is a minion" the oracle responded..

"WHAT!" they all yelled.. the last time they fought the black knight.. they were so close to loosing...

"The black knight responds to the councel of Avatars" the oracle responded..

"Avatars?" Kim and Ron asked in unision..

"They have the powers of gods but are mortal" Mira explained... "How can we defeat them?"

"You shall only defeat them by finding a spell caster" the oracle responded..

"Where are we going to get a spell caster?" Ron raised an eyebrow..

"Allas chosen one.. I can not anwser all questions... however I may give you hints.. the spell caster has the power to summon the legendary creatures and the power to communicate with them..." the oracle started fading away... "My job is done"

"that was nice" Ron rolled his eyes...

"Where are we going to find this spell whatever?" Kim asked frustrated...

"I don't know.." she felt dazed a bit..

"You need your rest... no school for you tomorow" Ron smiled..

"I better go" Kim spoke..

"Yes" Ron kissed her.. "good night"

"Good night" Kim went home... the night was so hard for the three of them...

The next day.. Ron got up and found Mira still sleeping on the couch and really tired... he smiled and left for Kim's house..when he reached their he knocked on the door.. "Hey Mrs.P... where is KP?"

It was Andrea... "Sorry Ronald she left for a mission alone" she apologized..

"Alone?" Ron was disappointed and concerned...

"GJ wanted her to go alone... it was a small mission..." Andrea was suspicious also...

"They are up to something..." Ron tightened his fist.. "I better go to school... say hello to KP when she returns"

"I will" Andrea smiled as Ron walked away...

Back at Ron's house.. Mira sat up on the couch.. "Ron".. she got out of the couch..

"Honey where are you going?" Helen asked.. "You haven't fully healed yet"

"Its Ron.. something is wrong.. I have to help him" she was opening the door when Helen interupted her...

"Take this.." she hadned her a bracelet.." Wade sent it this morning".. Mira put it on and it retracted to an armour...

"Thanks" she kissed her mother and left...

At Ron,

Ron was by his closet when Monique approached..." Hello lover boy"

"Hey Mon" Ron responded...

"Ok Ron... I am gona say this once... what is going on?" Monique pointed her finger at Ron's face..

"What?" Ron was nervous..

"I saw what that boy did yesterday... he kissed Kim... and since you are her boyfriend... I did the math" Monique crossed her shoulders..

Ron gulped.. "That obvious?"

"Dah... so how many know?" Monique asked..

"My and Kim's parents... Bonnie and Tara... and now you" Ron trusted all of them.. so no worries...

Ron then saw Mira materialized behind Monique... they were early so there was no one in the Corridor yet... "What are you looking at?" Monique asked confused..

"Its alright.. she knows" Ron smiled..

Monique looked behind her and saw Mira in her armour and mask.. she jumped two feet in the air.. "don't do that"

Mira smiled... "Mira what are you doing here?" he looked how Mira was tired.. "you need to rest"

"Something is wrong... I can feel it" Mira argued..

"whats wrong?" Ron asked..

"I don't know j..." she was interupted.. **BAM!**... an explosion was heard outside...

Ron's armour retracted on him... he put his mask on.. "Lets go" he looked at Monique.. "Stay here"

Ron and Mira walked out.. there were ten Rocs standing out there... Ron and Mira slowly approached them... they didn't attack... they were near them when one of them moved... every one in the school was watching in horror... "Nice birdy" Ron spoke as he approached his hand... he started pating on its head..."You know they are cute when they are not trying to kill you"

Mira was looking at them suspiciously.. her eyes widened... "Shape shifters"

"What?" Ron raised an eyebrow...

"GET DOWN!" Mira jumped at Ron and took him to the ground.. they looked at the Rocs... they merged together and turned into a giant skeleton dragon...

"you gora be kidding me" Ron's eyes widened..

"Undead" Mira was stunned...

Two swords retracted from under Ron's sleave... he looked at Mira tired.. "Stay here... I'll take care of this"

Mira's bow retracted.. "I'll help you from here"

Ron smiled... he ran for the dragon... he dodged a black ray and jumped in the air... but another ray hit him in the chest... after the dust cleared.. Ron was there and glowing white.. "Comon" Ron mocked... he ran and hit the dragon in its face... while in mid-air he walked on its body .. when he was on its back... he used his sword to break bones... the dragon started shaking and Ron was sent flying... he hit next to Mira... "Kill it"

Mira aimed her bow at the dragon.. she fired about ten arrows in under a second... the arrows hit the dragons head.. it fell to the ground.. "Now"..

Ron ran.. jumped and crushed the dragon's head.. the dragon melted.. "Ew"

Mira smiled.. then she felt something wrong... she looked at Ron.. resisting her injuries... she ran towards Ron... she jumped infront of him.. and used whatever energy she had left to project a force field... Ron was confused but then he saw a projectile coming for them.. his eyes widened.. the explosive shell hit the force field and exploded... the field protected Ron and Mira but the shock wave knocked of Mira's mask and sent them to the wall fifty feet behind them... Ron hit the wall hard... and Mira was infront of him... every one stared shocked as Ron removed his mask and looked at Mira...his eyes widened.. fresh blood was exiting her body.. he scooped her from the grounds and stood up... blood was drippingon the ground... GJ fired another shell... Ron aimed his hand for it.. it stopped inches away from him... he sent it back to the weapon...it exploded killing everyone inside.. Ron turned around and walked through the shocked crowd...

At Kim,

Her eyes widened... she felt something wrong... she picked her Kimmunicator... "Wade... I need a ride back"..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R&R


	16. Kim the spell caster

New chapter:

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron was running like hell towards the hospital where Andrea works.. he rushed through the front door... the news about there identities didn't reach them yet.. so the doctors were shocked to see them without there masks...Andrea's eyes widened when she saw Mira between Ron's arms... Ron approached her.. "She needs help"

"What happened to her?" Andrea asked as she directed Ron towards a room..

"I don't know she reflected a field that knocked a projectile out of our way... but she is really hurt and she wasn't even touched... I don't know why" Ron put her on a table... she started coughing blood...

Andrea brought her equipment.. she started testing Mira... "Her vitals are unstable..." she checked her heart... "her pulse is slowing down"... Ron's eyes started to water...

Kim had rushed through the hospital door.. why she entered it she doesn't know.. she went towards where her instincts guided her... she went to the room where Mira was...her eyes widened.. "God".. ...she ran for her... she looked at Ron.. "What happened?"

"I don't know" Ron started to sob...

"Her heart is failing" Andrea started to cry as well...

Kim was worried... then she felt energy travel through her veins... she didn't know why but she directed her hand over Mira.. Ron and Andrea looked at her confused..."Remekashi to.." her hands glowed red... "figosimalesho irestiak Isticakri es es anne..." Mira's blood started to disappear.. "Figaki ilamonir fikaso" her wounds started to seal... ."Ilminaro... Zupas" Mira's eyes slowly opened.. and Kim lost balance.. Ron gave her support... then on the window of the room... came a small thunder bird...

Mira's eyes widened... "Zupas"

"Mira" Ron hugged her... Andrea smiled... then they all looked at the shocked Kim...

"You... called upon Zupas?" Mira was stunned..

"I guess... I mean you have your mystical companions.. maybe the monks sent it to help me" Kim tried to explain..

"Kim... Zupas is a legendary thunder elemental" Mira explained..

"What?" Kim and Ron asked in unision...

"It is a legendary creature... when we were fighting the black knight.. I didn't call the dragon.. I was too tired to do that..." Mira continued.

"And I was unconcious when the thunder bird came for the first time" Ron's eyes widened..

Mira and Ron looked at Kim... "Kim?"

Kim was nervous.. "What?"

"Your her" Mira responded...

"No I can't be... I am not chosen or anything.. I don't even have any powers..." she was interupted..

"It was you who summoned the lightning bolt" Ron continued...

Then the staff came out of no where and stopped in the middle of the room.. the oracle materialized infront of them..."I see you have found her"

"NoI can't be her" Kim was in disbelief...then Zupas came next to her and stood on her shoulder..

"You cannot deny it Kimberly Ann... the chosen ones cannot defeat the Avatars without your assistance" the oracle pointed at Zupas..." Zupas is a reflection of your inner strength and belief.. it is weak because you are denying your destiney... when you embrace it.. you shall summon the legendary Pheonix and Zupas shall take its full form"

Kim felt a lot of pressure.. Ron approached her.. "its ok KP.. its a lot I know..."

"Ron I can't do this.. its too much" Kim started to cry...

"Kim you already casted a spell" Ron reassured...

"i was worried i did what my instincts told me" Kim explained..

"Then follow them" Ron adviced...

"Are you ready to recieve your weapons?" the oracle asked...

Mira had stood up... "Weapons?"

"Your legendary weapons... for you Ronald Dean Stoppable... the Angelic Katana" a katana formed infront of Ron.. he touched it and a green armour formed over his body.. "For you Miracle Dean Stoppable... the elven bow" a bow formed infront of Mira... she touched it and a blue armour formed over her..."And for you Kimberly Ann Possible... the oracle staff.. may your heart guide you...and now I must leave... the Avatars are arriving" the oracle disappeared... and the staff fell to the ground... Kim backed away from it... Mira got it and looked at Kim... she put it on the table..

"When you are ready... follow us" Mira smiled..

"What?.. where are you going?" Kim asked..

"We have to stop the Avatars KP" Ron shelthed his katana..

"Ron they have military all over town.. they will shoot you on sight" Kim argued..

"I know" Ron kissed her... "But it is what we do"...Ron and Mira started walking away.. Ron stopped..he turned back and smiled..."Don't worry... you already saved us"

Kim started to cry..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Final Chapter

Preview:

Army general: Surrender

Ron: How dense can you get?

000000000000000

Avatar: How lovely.. destroyed by the one you protect.. the irony..

000000000000000

Kim: I accept my destiny

0000000000000000

Avatar: Spell caster?.. you shall perish

000000000000000

Kim: I am not alone..

Elven commander: For glory!

Elven army: AHHHH!(battle cry)

000000000000000000

R&R


	17. Holy alliance

Final chapter

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron and Mira started running towards the middleton square... they stopped... "Are you sure?" Ron asked her...

Mira started looking around... "Yes I am positive... its somewhere around here"

"Surrender or die" a general spoke through his speaker... then hundreds of tanks appeared..

"How dense can you get?" Ron mocked...

"We can't kill them" Mira took a defensive position...

"Just defend your self" Ron took a defensive position also...

Near the Middleton square,

Dr.Directer was infront of a CIA agent... "I don't like you taking over my forces but what are you going to do?"

The agent had a sick smirk on his face... "What my brother should have done".. he reached for a radio.. "Airforce... initiate operation 'Glory' on my mark"

"Yes Sir" a voice was heard through the radio..

"Operation what?" Will asked..

"Plan B" the agent smirked...

The army started firing at Mira and Ron... Mira knocked whatever she could with her force field and Ron used his strength to catch or block shells...

At Kim,

She was changing channels... "..The army has fo..."

"CIA has taken contro..."

"Atleast three hundred tanks are fi..."

"It appears that they are weake..."

Kim turned off the TV.. she looked at the staff on the table... she closed her eyes and reopened them... she was in a forest.."What?" she asked concerned...

Then a young Elf came for her... this frightened Kim.. "Fear not... we are here to offer our assistance"

"W..What?" Kim was nervous and confused...

"We want to assist you in destroying the undead rise" the young general responded..

"Undead?... Ron and Mira don't know about this" Kim started to worry..

"They are not on earth yet... and we are not on earth yet" the Elf admitted..

"Then how will you help us?" Kim asked confused..

"You must open a portal" the Elf responded..

"What?.. I can't" Kim feared..

"You already did... your insticts brought you here... this is the relm of the peaceful creatures..." hundreds of elves came from the trees... "Summon us when you are ready"'

Kim opened her eyes to find her self back at her room... she looked at the staff scared...she then turned the TV back on to watch whats happening..

Ron and Mira were dodging everything thrown at them.. they were getting tired...

The agent hit his fist in anger... he got the radio.. "Airforce command... now"

"Yes Sir" two piolets were heard..

Dr.Directer was approaching him.. "What are you doing?"

"Non of your buisness" the agent responded... then out of the sky came two heavy bommers...

"Your GOING TO FIRE MISSILES IN THE MIDDLE OF THE TOWN!" Dr.Directer snapped..

Ron and Mira looked at the bommers approaching in horror... each one fired two missiles... the first missile went for Ron.. the second went for Mira... and the other two were going for civilians...

"What the hell is this?" Will asked...

"Plan B" the agent laughed..

Ron and Mira looked in horror as the missiles were approaching civilian buildings with people inside... the looked at each other... they knew what they had to do... Ron went for the first and Mira for the second... Ron ran with all his might... he walked on the building wall... and jumped face first towards the rocket... Mira ran with her inhuman speed and jumped fifty feet in the air... she projected a force field ...**BOOM**... two explosions were heard at the same time... Ron and Mira were falling unconcious.. then the other two missiles impacted them... Ron was sent through three cars and to a wall... half the ceiling fell over him... Mira was sent to the ground next to Ron creating a good gap in it...all the civilians stared in horror a the 'villians' saved their lives.. and maybe sacrificed their own in the process...

Back at Kim.. she was staring in horror.. she looked at her staff.. she caught it.. "I accept"

The agent smiled in happiness..Will Du aproached him.. "Thats your plan?" he asked in disbelief...

"Yes"

"All this time you tricked us.. and you were the villians.. not them: Dr.Directer asked in disbelief...

The agent ignored them and reached for the radio.. "GJ ground forces... capture them"

"No Sir" a voice was heard..

"WHAT?" the agent yelled...

Dr.Directer stood infront of the agent..."Stand down"

"What?... you can't be se.." he was cut of when Dr.Directer put a bullet in his head...

"I am dead serious" she reached for the radio.." All GJ land forces.. this is Dr.Directer... I am back to command.. dispatch medics immediatly"

"Yes Ma'am" the same sound was heard again...

They were going to dispatch medics but a giant portal appeared... and a man stepped out side... followed by hundreds of trolls, skeletons and dragons... all the troops ran in horror... the man smiled and looked at Mira and Ron... "destroyed by the ones you protect... the irony".. he raised his hand towards them Ron and Mira levitated in the air... he moved his hand and they were sent towards the army... they hit the ground hard... the man moved his hand again... Ron and Mira levitated and were sent to the wall..."Hahaha... this is too easy".. the man moved his hand again... but it didn't work.. "What?"... everyone looked to see Kim with a white robe infront of Mira and Ron.. "Spell caster... you shall perish"

"Show me" Kim moved her hand and the avatar was sent to the ground... "Your not so strong"

"My dear child..." the man smiled and got up... "I am no avatar I am a mere servant of them... and there are avatars on the way... not just one" the man laughed.. and waved his hand.. Kim was sent to the wall... she got up..

She looked at her staff... it turned to a sword...using her cheerleading skills she ran and jumped in the air... she landed infront of the man... she stabbed him.. "Gotch ya".. the man smiled as the wound healed... he hit her with a fist and she was sent back to Ron and Mira...she got up confused.. "What the hell?"

"You cannot kill me... no one can" the servant laughed...he then raised his fist towards Kim.. she started choking..

"All units..." Dr.Directer spoke.. "Fire at will!"... all the tanks started shooting at the servant... the explosions ate through him... with a black explosion he perished... Dr.Directer got outside and looked at Kim... "I hope this makes up for all what we did".. Kim smiled then she looked back at Ron and Mira... they were slowly waking up.. the first think they both saw was Kim...

"KP?" Ron asked dazed...

"You did it" Mira hugged her.. Kim smiled..

"Yeh" she hugged her back and helped them up... they looked at the thousands of creatures... Kim looked at Dr.Directer and nodded...

"All units.." Dr.Directer smiled.. "Open fire"... all the tanks started firing... the creatures died one after another..

"We are running out of ammunition" one of the tank commanders spoke..

Dr.Directer realized the danger.. "All units exit tanks"

All the soldiers did as told and went out...the portal started expaning.. the buildings were sucked into it... goodthing GJ had evacuated them after the agent's little trick.. there was not a battle field... four avatars exited it... an undead avatar, dark elf , orcish and Chaotic... along with millions of creatures the undead was the first to speek... "you think you can defeat us... no one can" they all started to smile..

"This is looking bad" Mira admitted..

"They have a point" Ron admitted as well..

"I am not alone dum-ass".. then a portal appeared behind her... thousands of wood elves exited it... Ron and Mira looked at it and then back at Kim..

"You rock" they both spoke in unision...

"I know" she smiled...

"But they are still low in number" Ron spoke..

"You have not seen the woodelves fight yet" Mira smiled... she looked at the wood elves... the archers stood behind her... swordsmen behind Ron... and the spell casters behind Kim...

Ron looked and smiled... the general stood next to him.. "Are you ready to lead the swordsmen?"

Ron looked back at the opposing threat.. "hell yeh".. Ron drew his sword... he looked at Kim and smiled.. he looked back at the creatures... "Swordsmen... ATTACK!"

"For glory!" the commander yelled and followed Ron...

"AHHH!" he elven army's battle cry could be heard all over the world... Ron was the first to enter the battle.. using his powers he knocked a dragon out of the way and sent it back to the others..

Mira looked at the archers... she prepared her bow and aimed at the creatures... "Aim for the necks... fastest way to knock their heads off.." all the elves prepared their bow... "Prepare to fire..." all the strings were tensed... "Show them hell" the arrows were released killing hundreds of opposing creatures...

Kim looked at her part of the army..."Cast whatever spells you got".. she turned back... a white ball formed in her hand... she aimed for the undead avatar...she threw it..

"Char..." the undead avatar was silenced when the ball impacted it and set it on fire.. it died...

All the elves cheered for Kim and continued fighting... then another portal appeared and millions of other creatures appeared..."There are too many" Ron broke a neck and spoke..

"We can't hold them back much longer" the general spoke...

Ron, Kim and Mira's eyes started glowing... they all levitated in the air... Ron's thunder bird formed under him... Mira's pegasus unicorn formed under her.. the fully grown Zupas formed under Kim... Ron raised his sword in the air.. "I call upon the gaurdians of the sky" then thousands of angels came with white blurs and flew next to Ron..

"I call upon the holy pegasus warriors" Mira spoke as thousands of pegasus warriors (men on flying horses) formed next to her..

"i call upon the legendary creatures" Kim spoke as Pheonix the legendary fire bird, Storm the legendary wind bird and Ice the legendary ice bird formed next to her...

"Call all our allies" the general informed the spell casters... a portal opened behind them..Dwarves and more elves came out of it...

The legendary birds started glowing as thousands of thunder birds, fire birds , wind birds and ice birds formed next to them..."ATTACK!" Kim yelled... all the creatures attacked at once.. although outnumbered... they broked through them all.. within minutes the opposing creatures perished... all millions of them... only the avatars remained...

"Our job is done" the general spoke...the peaceful creatures started disappearing...

"What?" Ron asked confused...

"They did their job.. now its ours" Mira smiled...

The general was the last to leave.. "Good luck" he entered the portal and disappeared...

Now only Kim with Zupas, Mira with her unicorn pegasus and Ron with his thunder bird and the three avatars remained...

"Hahaha.. lets see how good you are" the orcish avatar laughed... he ran towards them... Ron ran for him... Mira for the dark elf avatar and Kim for the Chaotic...by nature... the orcs are the strongest of creatures.. dark elves were the fastes and Chaotic creatures were the best spell casters...so it was a good fight to watch...

Ron recieved a punch that sent him twenty feet in the air.. he hit the ground... Ron performed a wind mill and stood on his feet.. "Comon" he spoke sarcastidly... he ran with all his speed and jumped in the air...but recieved another kick that sent him even further.. he landed near the army..

"You alright?" Dr.Directer asked..

"Yeh.." Ron looked at the tanks... "are those empty?"

"Yeh but wh.." she stopped when she saw Ron pick up at least ten tanks.. he threw them.. they impacted in the avatar's chest sending him twenty feet back...

"Thanks" Ron ran back for the battle..

Mira and the dark elf avatar were fighting in extremely high speed... they weren't even seen sometimes... Mira tried to hit with a punshed but only hit air.."wha..." she was cut of when a fist hit her and sent her to the ground... she stood up..."Two can play this game" Mira turned invisible too...

"So now we can't see each other... but I can smell your blood" the avatar hit Mira and sent her in the air.. Mira landed on her feet..

"True... but I can see you" Mira put thermal goggles on her eyes.. "Just in case".. she ran and hit the avatar with her enchanced strength sending her twenty feet in the air.. "Wow.. I am really strong"

The avatar hit the ground and stood up.. "What witchery is this?"

"Technology" Mira smiled and ran towards the avatar..

Kim was holding her ground... the avatar started to speak.. "You think you can beat me in spell casting... my dear child do you know who I am?"

"A pain in my butt" Kim sent a white ball... the avatar waved his hand and the ball went back and hit Kim...she hit the ground hard..."ow"

"You are not strong enough to destroy me" the avatar laughed..

"But I am fast enough" Kim smiled and started using her techniques to dodge every spell the avatar casted...

After several minutes of attacking and dodging.. Kim,Mira and Ron were tired and covered with cuts and bruises all over their bodies... in the last minute.. Mira ran and stood on the Dark elf avatar.. she aimed her arrow to its head... Ron jumped in the air and aimed for a kick that would sure destroy the orcish avatar's scull... and Kim focused all her energy on a final blow..."bye bye" they smiled and attacked... with three consecutive black explosions Mira, Kim and Ron were sent to the ground... the dark sky faded and the blue one returned... Kim helped Ron and Mira up...they looked back at the army and civilians... they were awarded with cheers and thank yous from them...

"I guess you finally got what you deserved" Kim smiled at them..

"Yeh" Mira smiled from happiness..

"About time" Ron joked.. Mira and Kim giggled..

Kim hugged them both... "I think this is the begining of a new aura"..

The End.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you liked the ending... R&R


End file.
